A Rose in the Wind
by Novi Tosimaru
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's relationship ends badly. How will the young man's fate change as his heart breaks? (FINAL CHAPTER UP!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, sorry that I haven't been working on "you're better" but I have been working on this for the last week or so. I haven't decided if I want to keep this a one-shot, or if I want to branch this out into more of a story. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'D like! I'll probably listen. : ). Anyway, please read and enjoy!**

Usual disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I merely use its characters to write fiction :).

 _A Rose in the Wind_

Chapter 1:

"I don't give a fuck who you think I'm seeing. You're always so childish about everything! Just leave me alone." The words echoed through the crisp night air. Sasuke Uchiha stood above the kneeling man. His voice was cold and hard, full of menace and anger. The blonde man before him didn't move as he was shouted at. His hands were on his knees and his shoulders were shaking as he sobbed. It wasn't fair. The day had started out so well.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had been some of the most popular lovers in all of the big city of Kohona. Every Friday they would through large parties at the Uchiha's estate which lay just on the outskirts of the bustling city. It had actually been at one of these parties that the duo had first met. Sasuke's family ran a large law firm in the city and they were all insanely rich. Nearly half of the companies in the city either employed a Uchiha as the head of their legal department, or consulted with the Uchihas on legal matters. Neither came cheap. Being born into this family, naturally Sasuke had pursued law himself and had quickly proven to be one of the most aggressive and ruthless lawyers in all of Kohona.

Naruto had moved to Kohona less than a day before meeting the Uchiha, having come from one of the smaller suburbs to pursue his dream of running a company in the big city. He was a computer whiz, although you wouldn't know it by the way he spoke. Insanely hyperactive, and very athletic, he was not exactly what you considered a 'stereotypical computer nerd' but creating was his passion. He knew that one day he was going to be able to help everyone improve their quality of life. He was also far from rich. His father had been very famous and wealthy in his day, but when he had passed away, he gave away all his fortune to charity. Leaving just enough for Naruto to live off of for the rest of his life.

While most children would've gone crazy with the money, Naruto had invested it right after his father's death, and used the growth to move to the city. Luckily for him, one of his best friends, Shikamaru Nara was a senior developer at Kohona's foremost development company so Naruto had a job quickly. It just so happened, that was the same firm which Sasuke had been assigned to. The first time the ravenette walked past the blonde at work, Sasuke didn't even seem to notice the other man. He was in the middle of a heated discussion with one of his underlings about some legal matter. Or at least Naruto had assumed it was an underling, just by the way Sasuke was talking to the man. No respect, no patience, just lecturing. But even with his poor attitude, Naruto was struck by the boy's handsome appearance. The black suit that he wore was obviously very fine, and tailored to fit his exact form. It was simple, yet effective at creating the air that Sasuke Uchiha was an important man.

Naruto immediately turned to Shikamaru and asked who he was. The other man just shrugged and told him about the Uchiha prodigy. To say that he was immediately enamored was an understatement, he was so wrapped up in watching the other man walk away that he nearly missed when Shikamaru said that he held a party every weekend. Of course, Naruto went to the very next one.

That was the night that Sasuke first took notice of Naruto.

The party was nothing special to any of the Uchihas. They were used to such a lavish lifestyle. Sasuke was greeting guests as he always did when he noticed Shikamaru walk in with someone he didn't recognize. The blonde man was wearing a simple outfit, black slacks, and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. The ravenette realized he was staring at the other man, and he mentally shook himself. He had a reputation to uphold as a proper host after all. Confidently he strolled over to the duo and engaged them in conversation. He quickly learned that the blonde's name was Naruto Uzumaki. He committed it to memory.

The rest of the night had passed uneventfully, but Sasuke managed to learn that Naruto was a new developer at the same company which he was currently working for. Over the next few weeks Sasuke slowly began introducing himself into the young man's life until finally the duo began to start a relationship.

At first, everything was perfect. Naruto could keep up with Sasuke's sass, and the blonde rarely got offended at what the Uchiha said. However, Naruto quickly began to fall much harder for the raven haired man, than Sasuke for him. He wanted to spend every day with Sasuke and was heartbroken whenever the ravenette would make plans without him. It had all come to a head after lunch today. Sasuke had taken Naruto out for a morning stroll around the city, he had always loved the city. He found the constant noise calming. Naruto had seemed to enjoy himself, and then they had gone to a very nice restaurant for lunch. Of course, Naruto had been talking non-stop through the entire day, but the Uchiha didn't mind. He was more than used to it.

However, about halfway through lunch his phone rang. He pulled it out to check the name before smiling a bit and putting it back in his coat pocket. Naruto had asked who it was and was brushed off. Unfortunately, Sasuke should've known that the blonde wouldn't let it go that easy. For the next few hours he kept trying to steal a glimpse of Sasuke's phone whenever it would ring. Sasuke never let him have it of course. Not that it mattered for long. As the duo were returning home from their lunch date, a blindingly pink Mercedes was parked in front of Sasuke's estate, and leaning on it was a very attractive pink-haired model.

Naruto had heard of Sakura before. She was one of the most famous actresses in the world. And she had dated Sasuke before Naruto. But this was his first time ever actually meeting the woman. Instantly he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he had asked Sasuke why she was here the other man told him to wait in the study. Naruto had obliged, walking right past the girl and into the large house. As soon as he reached the study however, he pulled open the window that lead to the front of the house and was shocked by what he saw. Sakura had herself wrapped around Sasuke.

The blonde had blinked, hoping that it was all some sort of crazy dream. He and Sasuke were happy together. There was no way this could be happening. But no matter what he did the image was there as plain to see.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Naruto racing out to confront the duo. Sakura hitting him. Sasuke telling her to leave. Sasuke storming off, Naruto's pleading and denial. But now none of it mattered. Naruto knelt in front of his now EX-boyfriend as the Uchiha glared down at him.

"Damnit you're pathetic Naruto. You were fun while it lasted but it's over." With that the Uchiha turned and walked away. Leaving Naruto broken in the middle of a park in Kohona. Soaking wet. Feeling dead inside. The last few months of his life, thrown away like they were nothing.

Naruto had no idea how long he sat there. The night was cold, and by the way the clouds were gathering overhead, it was certainly going to rain; yet he still couldn't get himself to move. His legs wouldn't respond. His entire being felt weak. He had loved Sasuke more than anything and yet he was discarded like yesterday's news. He didn't even hurt. He just felt empty.

Turing his blue eyes to the ever darkening sky above, Naruto let out a long scream full of all his agony and despair. The sky opened as if in chorus with him and the rain began to fall. He wasn't sure if it was the rain or his own tears that hit first, but for the rest of the night, all he could do was cry.

Morning came too fast for the blonde. He had no idea at what time he finally made it back to his own bed and collapsed in a heap emotionally exhausted, but the morning was painful and he didn't want to move. The shrill ring of his alarm forced him out of bed however. Absently he switched it off and headed into the shower, hoping that the warm water would wash away the empty feeling but to no avail.

By the time he had arrived at work, he was unsurprised to find that he was late. Although luckily, his boss Kakashi was also always late. He was just sitting down at his desk when the silver haired man came into view. He offered Naruto a brief smile before heading into his office and shutting the door with a resounding thud. Naruto sighed and tried to focus on his work. He pulled up his emails, making a mental note of which ones contained work orders that he needed to get to before the day was over.

One particular email caught his eye. One of the clients they worked for, the Kohona Sports Association, was throwing them a banquet to thank them for all the hard work they had done for a recent software update. Apparently there would be all sorts of famous athletes there. It was a rare opportunity for sure, but at the moment Naruto couldn't care less. He was rather athletic himself, but never to any professional degree. Besides he never really got star stuck. People were just people regardless of profession. Money and fame didn't make you anything special to him. That was one of the things Sasuke had loved about him, or at least that's what the other man had always said…. Sasuke….

The pain came back tenfold.

Naruto abruptly stood and ran to the restroom to hide the tears that were falling freely. This was silly. He was a grown man and yet he couldn't control his emotions well enough to get through the day? Maybe Sasuke was right. He really was pathetic.

After cleaning himself up, Naruto went back to his desk and found Shikamaru waiting, or rather, napping at his desk. That would've usually brought a smile to Naruto's lips but today he just tapped the lazy man on the back and waited for him to wake up. Shikamaru waved his hands in annoyance trying to fall back asleep.

"Jerk, I need to get back to work! Come on Shika, get up!" Naruto said, spinning the chair around so that the other man's head fell off the table, jerking him awake. Shikamaru grumbled at being awoken so roughly.

"You're such a drag Naruto. Here." Shikamaru held out his hand, in it he was holding three tickets to a big soccer game that was this weekend. Naruto gasped. He loved soccer, playing it, watching it, all of it but he never spent the money on tickets for himself. He had the money to spare, but he didn't like to spend money on himself. Instantly the blonde broke out into a large grin and grabbed the smaller man in a big bear hug while jumping up and down.

"Oh Shika! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He chanted as the smaller man was rattled, but he made no effort to push away from the blonde ball of energy. He had been friends with Naruto long enough to realize that when the blonde was upset his happiness was fleeting. Just the act of pushing away could cause him to become depressed once again. When Naruto finally calmed down, he thought about what Shikamaru had offered.

"Why three tickets?" The blonde asked. Shikamaru was already walking out of his cube. The man stopped and turned just for a moment, looking as though the effort of stopping was such a great pain.

"Kakashi wants to come along, and it was too much work to say no." That made Naruto smile even more. It was no secret around the office that Kakashi had a thing for Shikamaru, but because of the boss/employee relationship nothing ever came from it. Naruto was sure that no one would really care. Kakashi may have been a good 6 or 7 years older than Shikamaru, but it was obvious that the younger man had the hots for him just as much and it's not like they were children, but Kakashi's boss, Rin, was obsessed with her employee. And as she was the VP of the company Kakashi was forced to kiss ass often if he wanted to keep his rather lofty position.

Naruto was glad that the duo would be going out for an evening together. Now he almost felt guilty for coming along. Shikamaru obviously saw this thought cross Naruto's mind because he chimed up, "Kakashi is the one who suggested you come along. So you have nothing to worry about." And with that, he turned and went back to his own desk. Naruto smiled, relieved. Looking down at the ticket in his hand made him all jittery. He officially couldn't wait for this weekend. For the rest of the day, he didn't have a single thought about Sasuke.

Friday night, Naruto was usually getting ready for the party with Sasuke, but this weekend he was frantically running around his house looking for his Kohona Nine-Tails Jersey. He was certain that he had just washed it the night before so that it would be ready for him to wear to the game tonight. He glanced up at the clock, 6:15 pm. Kakashi and Shikamaru would be there in fifteen minutes, and he was hardly ready! Finally, he found it under a pile of books that he had by the desk in his house. He was a secretly a book worm, which lead to his very active imagination, but he never let on how much he read.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and some red battle paint on his face to match his team's colors. Naruto deemed himself ready the moment that his phone rang. "We're here Naruto." It was Kakashi.

"I'll be right down!" the blonde chirped before throwing his phone and wallet in his pockets and rushing out of the apartment.

Kakashi was fully done up in Nine-Tails gear as well. Naruto knew he was a big soccer fan, but he couldn't imagine the stoic man dressing up like a fan. Yet here he was, silver hair dyed with red streaks, an orange and red jersey, and red face paint similar to Naruto's. Shikamaru however was not dressed up in anything out of the ordinary. With a smile, Naruto hopped into the back of the silver convertible that Kakashi drove, and for a second the blonde had to wonder if the man owned anything (aside form soccer jerseys) that wasn't silver or black.

As soon as he was buckled in, Kakashi floored it, tires squealing as they headed off to the stadium.

The drive was quick but nice. The sun had just begun to set as the trio entered the stadium. The warm summer air began to cool, and a gentle breeze picked up. Just enough to keep all the fans cool and the players from overheating. The seats they had were incredible. Nearly mid field, and only a few rows back. Naruto was close enough that if it had been quiet in the stadium, the players on the bench below would've been able to hear him speak without shouting. Over the roar of the other fans however, he had trouble hearing Shikamaru right next to him.

Naruto knew all the players of the Kohona Nine-Tails by name, well… all but one that is. Kiba Inuzuka. A new draft pick right out of college. Naruto had heard about him getting put on the starting line of the team, but had never seen him play before. Because he knew the team so well, he was able to pick out the new brunette immediately. He looked to be just about a head taller than Naruto, and had fearsome red tattoos on his face that made him seem more feral and vicious. Naruto smiled. He liked the look.

As the teams took the field to begin the game, Kiba took forward. Naruto was surprised. The Nine-Tails were one of the best teams in the league. To make a first year starter the key forward, they must have great faith in his abilities. Naruto was intrigued to say the least. As soon as the whistle blew, all of his doubts were allayed however. Kiba took off like a shot, taking the ball and dribbling nearly the entire distance of the field before the other team even knew what was happening. By the time someone had come to guard Kiba had already lined up and took a shot. It cleared its way into the goal with inches to spare.

Naruto's jaw dropped. A goal in the first seconds was unheard of. He jumped up in a cheer with the other Kohona fans. Kiba looked over at the cheering swarm, and Naruto would've sworn that he was looking right at him. The man's brown eyes glistened with pride and a touch of arrogance as he winked.

From his side, Naruto heard Shikamaru scoff. "Show off".

As the game progressed, the other team quickly realized that they had to guard on Kiba, and for the rest of the match he was defended 2 or 3 to 1. But he wasn't the only heavy hitter that Kohona had, and because their opponents were wasting men to guard Kiba, the game was a slaughter. End score of 12 – 0.

Naruto was ecstatic as the ending horn blew. Kiba jogged back to the bench and waved to the fans behind him. His opening game a huge success. Once again Naruto was staring directly at him and for a moment, as he was waving to his adoring fans, Naruto would've sworn that Kiba paused just for a second when their eyes met. He was entranced by those deep eyes. There was something there he had never seen before, and he never wanted to look away.

But the moment was fleeing and quickly, he felt himself being ushered from the stadium by Shikamaru and Kakashi.

The rest of the night went quickly. After the game they went to dinner and Kakashi brought up the KSA banquet the next day. He stated that he was going because Rin expected him to be there as one of the managers, but he suggested that Shikamaru and Naruto come along. Shikamaru because he'd need the positive company to balance out his obsessive boss, and Naruto because Kakashi heard that the Nine-Tails would be making an appearance. Usually that wouldn't have any effect on the blonde, but after seeing Kiba play, Naruto very much wanted to meet him.

Naruto agreed that he would go, and after much grumbling so did Shikamaru, much to Kakashi's joy. Soon thereafter, they dropped Naruto off at his apartment and he thanked them for a great evening. Kakashi waved that it was nothing and Shikamaru was already asleep in the car as they drove off.

Naruto bounded up the stairs to his apartment and quickly prepared himself for sleep. For some reason he was very eager for the banquet tomorrow. Stripping off his shirt and washing off the war paint, Naruto jumped into bed. His dreams full of brown eyes.

The banquet was horribly boring as most work meeting are. However, after the long annoying "thank you. No, thank you" speeches, the food and dancing was open and Naruto's night perked up. He only owned one nice suit and he saved it for mandatory black tie occasions such as this one. During the speeches he had been required to sit with his team, but now that it was a free for all, Naruto immediately sought out Shikamaru.

The man was sitting in a table at the corner, alone his eyes staring at Kakashi and Rin across the room. The woman had attached herself to the man's arm and although Kakashi was doing his best to seem disinterested both Shikamaru and Naruto could tell that he was silently dreading every moment. The blonde felt bad for his boss, but since there was nothing he could do, he decided to sit with Shikamaru and 'chat' with the silent man. Usually Naruto was sure Shikamaru would be sleeping, but the fact that Kakashi was being loved on by someone else, the lazy man was wide awake. Naruto assumed that the other man was trying to look disinterested, but the blonde could easily see the anger hiding just below the surface.

"How you doing Shika? Enjoy the speeches?" Naruto said jovially as he sat next to the other man.

"Hm." Was the only response he got. Not that he expected more. It wasn't long after that when the claimed 'famous' athletes appeared. Many members of various big names entered, but Naruto was only waiting for one. The moment the Nine-Tails team entered the ballroom, Naruto felt his mouth go dry. Kiba may have looked athletic and intimidating on the field, but well dressed and cleaned up he was downright sexy. His unruly brunette hair had been combed so that it seemed slightly more orderly and intentional, and Naruto noticed that his canines were actually rather large. However it was not an unattractive feature. It only made him look more feral.

The team entered the room and all the players began to mingle with the company employees, many of whom were quickly getting autographs and pictures with as many as they could. Naruto just shook his head and stayed in his seat next to Shikamaru. He would talk to Kiba eventually, but was in no hurry. The butterflies in his stomach told him so.

Unfortunately, it seemed luck was not on his side, as the brunette quickly scanned the room and began to walk in their direction. Once or twice, he was stopped by someone else who had seen him play in the game yesterday and was congratulated on his playing. Naruto noticed that he accepted gracefully and quickly excused himself from the conversation. There was no question about it, he was intentionally coming to Naruto's table. The butterflies had children. Naruto felt like a cornered rabbit. All he wanted to do was bolt. What was wrong with him? Kiba was just another soccer player. Nothing fancy about him.

Yet if that was true, why was he so nervous?

It didn't take long for Kiba to work his way over, and instead of giving a formal greeting, the brunette simply sat into a chair across the table from Naruto and Shikamaru. His brown eyes seemed to glisten with amusement as he took in Naruto's apparent discomfort. 'Cocky bastard'. The blonde thought.

"Hey there guys. Name's Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet ya!" He smiled, showing off his fangs. Shikamaru didn't seem to really care, so it was up to Naruto to do the introductions.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Shikamaru Nara." He said as confidently as he could. Hoping Kiba wouldn't notice the slight tremble in his voice. Kiba shook their hands, and Naruto was shocked at how soft the other man's were. For a second, when they first touched he would've swore that something jolted deep within him. It wasn't a physical shock, but something seemed to ignite inside of him at the touch of the other man.

"You can let go anytime bud." Came the cheeky voice. Naruto dropped his hand quickly, unaware that he had been holding Kiba's hand the whole time he had been thinking. His blush grew darker.

Kiba didn't seem to mind the prolonged contact however, leaning back into his chair and kicking his feet up onto the side of the chair next to his. He leaned back and looked about to say something before he stopped mid breath. His head snapped to Naruto, his brown eyes wide with excitement. With a jolt he stood and slammed his hands down onto the table.

"IT WAS YOU! You're the man from the game!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone nearby. Kiba smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head as he waved and apologized to those around him before clearing his throat and getting back to Naruto. The blonde was now beet red at the outburst and looked very much like he wanted to disappear into the back of the chair he was sitting in. Kiba found it rather cute. "I saw you in the stands. Your eyes stood out from everybody else's! I knew you looked familiar." He nodded with satisfaction as if he had solved some great mystery.

Naruto was embarrassed beyond belief at being shouted at in such a formal setting, but his heart was pounding in his chest from the fact that Kiba remembered him. He needed to get a hold of himself. There was no reason for him to be acting so childish. Kiba was just an athlete, and Naruto was kind of unique looking. It wasn't a long shot to be remembered with his spiky blonde hair, red face paint and bright blue eyes. Naruto mentally shook himself before replying, silently hoping that his voice wouldn't be as shaky as he felt.

"Yea. You were great. It was fun to watch you play!" He said, flashing a small smile in an attempt to hide his own embarrassment. Kiba felt his own heart speed up at that dazzling smile. This man was unlike anyone he had ever met before. Usually with his athletic looks people were fawning all over him and that kind of attention the Inuzuka was used to. But Naruto wasn't anything like that. He was simply trying to talk to Kiba, and the Inuzuka appreciated it.

Of course, Shikamaru chose that moment to chime up. "You were watching more than just his playing Naruto."

Whatever confidence Naruto had begun to build in the conversation fell apart immediately, his blush returning full force. He was about to sputter something out to save face, when Kiba burst out into laughter.

"To catch the attention of someone as cute as you is the largest compliment of my career. Thanks Naruto!" Kiba said with a wink. Instead of becoming even more embarrassed, Naruto actually broke out into a laugh of his own. Kiba wasn't like any athlete he'd ever met before. He was something special.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Kiba eventually had to get up and talk to other tables, but he promised to come back and talk with Naruto more when his obligations were fulfilled. To say that the blonde was hoping he wouldn't forget would be an egregious understatement. Not long after Kiba had left, Kakashi managed to steal himself away from Rin and came to join Shikamaru at the table. Kakashi had greeted Naruto with a grunt that told the blonde all he needed to know about how the night had been going. Luckily, Shikamaru perked up considerably after the silver haired man arrived and his good mood lifted the other man's spirits. The duo had left together soon after, leaving Naruto alone.

People slowly began to drift out of the large ballroom as the night went on, and Naruto didn't see Kiba among the remaining crowd. He sighed. There was no reason for him to feel so dejected, but he did. As if some great promise had been broken. Standing up, he put on his jacket and walked out, deciding to make the walk home in the peaceful night alone instead of taking a taxi.

He had almost made it off the property when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Kiba running towards him, jacket flapping in the breeze behind him. Naruto lit up at seeing the other man, a big grin spreading over his face. He waited for the other man to catch up. Kiba came right to his side, not even out of breath as he slowed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner! This blonde haired girl kept talking to me. She was… interesting." The way Kiba spat it out, Naruto knew exactly what he meant, and he had a good idea of who it was. Ino was known for being less than tactful with men she found attractive.

"Well you don't have to worry about me doing anything like that to you." Naruto said with a small smile. Kiba wasn't much taller than him, but it was enough that when Naruto looked over, he had to look up to meet the other man's brown eyes.

"Aww, pity. I was hoping for the opposite."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Kiba kept walking, looking backwards at the stunned blonde with a wink. "You coming?" he shouted over his shoulder as he continued down the sidewalk. Naruto was blushing by the time he caught up to the Inuzuka.

"You don't even know where I live. So I don't know where you think you're going without me." Naruto mumbled once he caught up. Kiba smiled

"You're right, I don't. I was just coming over here." He pointed down the street they were approaching. Sitting on the side was one of the nicest cars Naruto had ever seen. Completely black, nearly invisible in the night, and clearly a powerful sports car. The blonde was in awe at the sight.

Naruto ran up to the side and peeked in, but was unable to see anything through the tint in the windows. With a smirk, Kiba pressed a button on his keychain and both doors opened up vertically. Naruto didn't waste a second and hopped in the passenger side, not even thinking about the fact that he was getting into someone's car that he had just met a few hours ago. Kiba climbed into the driver's seat and the doors slid closed. He looked over at Naruto and the blonde touched everything he could get his hands on inside the luxurious car.

"Now," Kiba said as he relaxed into his seat, "Do you want me to give you a ride home? Or would you like to come out with me tonight?" His brown eyes locked with Naruto's blue ones and he felt that stirring in his chest again. Naruto didn't hesitate. He simply sat back and put his seatbelt on and pointed forward "LETS GO!" he shouted with all the enthusiasm as a child on their birthday morning.

Kiba was happy to oblige. He started the car and they took off, darting into Kohona. In no time at all they were in the city center. All the lights were flashing and music could be heard from every club for miles. Usually Naruto wasn't much for the city-scene. He'd come occasionally with Shikamaru, but usually he just sat at home and read. But tonight felt great. Just the fact that he was so comfortable around Kiba was new to him.

The athlete pulled up around the back of one of the nicest clubs in the city. It was hosted by the mayor Tsunade and the guest list was insanely exclusive. Kiba didn't falter however, as he got out of the car, tossed the keys to the waiting valet and pulled Naruto into the elevator. When they arrived to the penthouse where the club was located, the bouncer didn't look twice at Kiba and Naruto, letting them in without a pause. Much to the dismay of the crowd waiting to get in.

Naruto was in awe at the sheer beauty of the club. Every inch of every surface that could be seen was polished to glisten in the club lighting making it look as if all the metal were liquid. Kiba tapped the blonde on the shoulder and Naruto turned around to find that the man already had drinks in his hands and he was offering Naruto one. The blonde grabbed the glass and chugged the drink. Kiba, impressed, did the same before heading out to the dancefloor.

It was so crowded that the two were forced to dance back to front, but neither one minded. Naruto couldn't tell if he was getting more comfortable around Kiba, or if the drink was hitting him hard, but regardless, the feel of the other man's hands on his hips as they danced was sending fire into his veins. He only wished he knew if Kiba was enjoying it as much as he was.

As if to answer his question, Naruto felt a bulge push against his ass during one tight moment on the floor. A very _large_ bulge. An evil grin spread across the blonde's face. Earlier that night Kiba had made him uncomfortable, now it was his turn. He began to push his hips back into the other man's, smiling to himself when he heard the gasp over the music as well as felt Kiba's hands tighten on his hips and pull him closer forcefully.

Naruto turned within the tightness of the club to look up into Kiba's eyes. The other man was looking at him with a hunger that made him shiver.

Kiba didn't know what he was doing. Usually he prided himself on his self-control. He had never had a one-night stand although the team often went out and got wasted and had their pick of the litter as it were. He was always the calm sensible one. Yet here, all he wanted was Naruto. Right here, right now. And when the blonde turned in his arms he took his opportunity. Pulling them together, Kiba brought his lips down to the other man's.

Naruto froze as he felt Kiba kiss him before reaching up behind the man's neck and kissing back. Kiba's lips were soft and as Naruto felt Kiba's tongue on his lips asking for entrance, he eagerly allowed it. Neither boy had any idea how long they were there, each savoring the taste and feel of the other. Naruto had no idea how long they had been kissing each other, but he felt like he was flying. Nothing had ever felt this good before. When Kiba's hands began to roam around his back he melted even more. He never wanted this kiss to end.

When they finally broke apart, the club around them broke into cheers. Kiba was well known in Kohona. Naruto got the feeling come morning he would be as well. Kiba flashed him a smile that echoed in his brown eyes. Naruto had never seen a smile with so much emotion in it before. It made his heart warm and it made him want to see that smile every day. He smiled back, hoping that Kiba would understand how happy he was at the moment.

The duo spent the rest of the evening with their hands all over each other, and not too long after their first kiss Kiba suggested leaving the club and heading somewhere more private. Of course, Naruto agreed. Kiba said they were going back to his place with a growl that sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

Luckily Kiba lived in the city, in the penthouse of a hotel no less. If he had been sober and not distracted, Naruto would've been very impressed, but all he cared about was the man pulling him into his bedroom.

Somehow his cloths disappeared and Naruto could feel Kiba tracing kisses down his abdomen. He closed his eyes and let the feeling complete take over him. The other man's mouth was pure magic as it worked patterns around his skin. Every kiss made him want more. By the time Kiba made it to his aching member he was practically begging the other man to help him find release.

Suddenly a vision of raven hare crossed his mind. It was no longer Kiba, but Sasuke who was kissing his way down Naruto. The blonde froze, all sexual emotion instantly evaporating at the thought of his raven ex-lover. Naruto opened his eyes with a start, he needed to leave. Now.

Kiba didn't know what happened. One minute the blonde fox under him was moaning, the next he shoved Kiba off, grabbed his cloths and ran out the door leaving a very horny, very confused, and very hurt man sitting naked on the floor.

Naruto slammed his door shut behind him, the overwhelming flood of emotion spilling out of his eyes in streaks. He collapsed to the floor in a heap and let the tears flow freely. It hurt so badly. He had never wanted anyone the way he had wanted Kiba just now but the mere thought of Sasuke was enough to rip his fragile heart to shreds. He pounded his fists on the floor in anger.

"GOD DAMNIT" he shouted into the blackness of his apartment. He hated what he had just done. For the first time in weeks he had actually been enjoying himself and he had ruined it. Hell he had probably ruined everything with Kiba. There's no way the man would ever want to see him again after what he just did. But the way Kiba looked at him. The soft yet joyful smile that reflected in those brown eyes. It made Naruto happy. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but this feeling with Kiba was something entirely new.

He didn't know what to do. There was so much pain because he still loved Sasuke, he wanted Sasuke back. He wanted the last few months to just rewind to when he was happy, but now with Kiba he wanted to see tomorrow. He wanted to see the boy again, wanted to kiss him again, wanted to be held by him again. It was too much. He didn't know what to do.

Pulling himself to his feet, Naruto walked into his room only to collapse onto his bed. Luckily it was Saturday so he didn't have to go to work in the morning. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall into the blissful darkness of sleep.

The morning was dreary and overcast. The nice weather from the day before had become a misty, cloudy, gloomy day. Sasuke looked up at the sky, hoping it would rain. He had always enjoyed the rain. Just as he had always enjoyed having people at his beck and call. The Uchihas didn't believe in love per se. To them it was always more of a business arrangement. Someone else had what they needed, so they arranged for the two parties to unite for their mutual benefit. Sasuke was no different. He wanted both a girl and a boy at his side so he found Naruto and Sakura to fill his desires. He got what he wanted from them, and they got the privilege of being the lover to an Uchiha.

Naruto obviously hadn't realized the privilege that he had or he wouldn't have treated Sasuke so poorly. Running out on him like he was some common person. It was degrading to the Uchiha image. No matter, he now had a replacement, and although not nearly as… skilled as Naruto in some aspects, the boy made up for it in eagerness. He hadn't found out much about the boy beforehand, but the background check he ran came back clear so he figured he must've just kept a low profile over his life. No matter. Tobi was a good lover and knew how to behave in public. That's all the Uchiha needed.

Kiba rolled over onto his side with a groan. His head was pounding, he had obviously drank way too much the night before and was paying for it dearly now. All the memories from the night before flooded back into his head. Naruto, the club, their kiss, and him getting left alone. Kiba shook his head. Something had obviously made the other man uncomfortable. The pained look in those bright blue eyes haunted Kiba's memory. He needed to find Naruto and make amends. Whatever he did, the other man deserved an apology. Grabbing his cell from the nightstand, he dialed a few numbers before finally finding someone who knew of the blonde.

"Uzumaki right? Yea, the little squirt used to be Sasuke Uchiha's boyfriend. Heard the two of them split recently. But other than that, all I know is that he's friends with Hatake." A flash of understanding ran through Kiba. He had a feeling he knew that had made Naruto freak out so bad. Now the question was, what to do about it. Luckily, Kakashi was friends with their coach, so maybe he'd be able to find some information about Naruto through him.

"Thanks Deidara. I owe you my man." With that, Kiba began calling around. His coach still had Kakashi's number, but when he called no one picked up so he left a voicemail explaining that he was looking for Naruto. He hoped that the silver haired man would get back to him quickly. He had an awful feeling in his stomach about pushing Naruto so far last night. He needed to set things right. This wasn't just some random one night stand that he could forget about. Something about that man was burning in his mind. He needed to see him again.

He didn't spend much time trying to cure his hangover. Chugging a glass of water and some pain meds, Kiba got dressed and ran out to his car. Something was telling him to go to the office where Naruto worked. Maybe he could find the man there and they could talk. It was a long shot, but it was his only one at the moment.

Naruto loved the rain. It always made him feel clean and open, as if the water washed away all the bad in his life. Today, he certainly needed it. He had left his apartment in the early hours of the morning to go for a jog, stopping as usual on the mountain that overlooked the city. Not many people came up this way as cars couldn't make the drive and most hikers preferred the open trails on the southern end of the town. Naruto had made this spot his own. It was a small crevice surrounded by trees, but at night you could see the stars and the city together and it made for a most relaxing sight.

Today however, he was sitting, letting the rain cover him. The cool water calmed his aching heart. He shouldn't have run off on Kiba like that. It was wrong and he felt awful for it. Sasuke had thrown him away like he was nothing, and here he was essentially doing the same thing to Kiba. Naruto knew that he liked the other man. He hadn't had this magnitude of feeling for anyone before. It was terrifying yet incredible and he knew he only wanted more. There was only one thing he could do. He needed to talk to Kiba.

His mind made up, he ran down the hill that would take him back to Kohona. It would take him a while to get all the way back to his apartment to change, but luckily he kept a spare outfit at work for when he got back from his lunchtime jogs. He decided to just go there, it was on the way, and hopefully he'd be able to catch Kiba before he woke up.

The jog to his office didn't take long, and by the time Naruto had showered and changed the day was really just beginning. The overcast day was gray and dull, but at least it was light out now. Naruto checked his watch. 9:35 AM. He seriously doubted Kiba was awake at the moment considering how much the other man had drank the night prior, so Naruto decided to head to the coffee shop across the street before he went to Kiba's.

He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but he loved tea and often came here for lunch during the work day. It wasn't much of an escape, but it beat sitting in a cube all day. The baristas were friendly and they knew his order. They offered him a smile as he walked in, which he returned before taking his usual seat by the window. Naruto had barley sat back when Kiba's car stopped in front of the building across the street, the man Naruto was going to visit jumped out of the car, and ran over to the entry way only to find it locked. He looked dejected as he walked back to the car, only to be nearly tackled off of his feet by a blonde blur.

Kiba looked down at the man who had wrapped himself around his waist. He hadn't seen Naruto bolt across the street, but the moment he realized it was the other man in his arms he returned the embrace. Naruto looked up at him with his crystal blue eyes full of worry. "I'm so sorry K-" he began, but Kiba cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have gone so far with you so fast. I really do enjoy being around you and I want to get to know you better. Can you forgive me?" Kiba's voice was soft, and Naruto melted looking into his deep brown eyes. Kiba almost didn't hear the "Of course I forgive you dummy" muttered into his chest by the blonde. He flashed a fangy smile. Naruto pulled away, but didn't let go of Kiba. Just being near the other man made him feel comfortable and happy, and now that they had gotten past last night everything felt right in the world.

Naruto was about to say something when his stomach let out a loud growl. He hadn't had a chance to eat yet after his run. Kiba laughed. "Shall we get some breakfast?" he asked, ushering the blonde over to his car. Naruto nodded happily, sliding into the lush leather seats and waiting for Kiba to take him anywhere.

Breakfast was nice. Kiba took them to a small diner just outside the city. It was a mom and pop shop that served some of the biggest omelets Naruto had ever seen. Of course he devoured his in minutes. Kiba was all smiles as he watched Naruto eat. He had only had an order of toast and coffee himself but he was never one for big breakfasts. After the blonde had finished eating they sat and talked. Kiba told Naruto all about his past, how he had played soccer in high school and college and had gotten recruited by the Nine-Tails his junior year. Then he went on about his family, how his father died when he was young and that his mother and sister were the only people actively in his life. Well them and his dog of course.

The way Kiba talked about Akimaru made Naruto almost feel jealous. Which was ridiculous of course, it was just a dog, but deep inside Naruto wanted Kiba to talk about him with as much love and passion as he spoke about the big white beast. Of course, he never said anything about it, but regardless, the thought was there.

When Naruto began to talk, Kiba never once interrupted him, and contrary to Sasuke, he seemed to care very deeply about what the blonde had to say. The brunette would even chime in with his opinions on certain things, but never did he say anything bad about Naruto's past. Even when Naruto brought up Sasuke. For some reason, just talking about his past relationship with Kiba made him feel better. Being open with Kiba made the hurt from Sasuke go away. He actually felt embarrassed over how emotional he had been the night before. It was obvious that Kiba wasn't the same kind of person as Sasuke, and it was even more obvious which of the two actually cared about Naruto.

There was a comfortable silence after Naruto finished. Kiba was looking out the window, enjoying the sound of the rain falling against the grass.

"Naruto I want to ask you something. But I need you to answer honestly." He turned his gaze towards the blonde. His brown eyes unwavering as he gazed into Naruto's deep blue ones. Naruto nodded that he would.

Kiba sighed. The thought had been heavy on his mind since he had found out about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Kakashi had called him while he was driving and filled the Inuzuka in on what had happened and how heartbroken Naruto had been. He hated to bring up such a subject with Naruto, he didn't want to hurt him. But he needed to know. He reached across the table to hold Naruto's hands in his.

"Do you still have feelings for Sasuke?"

Naruto looked like he had just been slapped. The loving glow in his eyes vanished and was replaced by a coolness that scared Kiba to the core. Naruto didn't move away from the embrace, but Kiba could feel the tension in his muscles.

"No. Why?" came the cold reply. Kiba was unconvinced. He put his hand on the side of Naruto's face. The blonde shifted slightly to lean into the touch, but his eyes didn't leave Kiba's and didn't regain their warmth. Kiba gently stroked the other man's cheek with his thumb as he spoke.

"Because.,." Kiba mentally prepared himself. He had never been nervous to admit his feelings for anyone before, but here with Naruto he was almost shaking. "I really enjoy the time I spend with you. Much more than I've ever spent with anyone else, but I didn't want to bring it up unless I thought you felt the same." It wasn't as much of an admission as he had planned, but it had the desired effect. The coldness in Naruto's eyes melted and a large grin spread across the blonde's face.

"Of course I do!" He nearly shouted as he dove across the table to embrace Kiba. "I want nothing more than to spend even more time with you!" he said as he held the other man. Kiba grinned.

"How about dinner then?" He asked, as Naruto relaxed back into his seat. The blonde thought for a moment before nodding. Kiba flashed a fangy smile. "Great. Seven ok?"

After breakfast, Kiba had taken Naruto back to the blonde's apartment and had said his goodbyes until that evening. Naruto had given him a long soft hug before pecking him on the cheek and running inside. Neither male wanted the other to see how red they were. Kiba's blush didn't subside for his entire drive home, and by the time he walked into his apartment, the thought of Naruto's lips had gone from the innocent peck to much more devious thoughts. Great. Now Kiba was hard, and he still needed to get his apartment ready for dinner!

The Inuzuka glanced at the clock. 1pm. He had four hours until he needed to pick up Naruto. Plenty of time. Stripping down, the brunette turned on a hot shower, hoping to take his mind off the blonde, but the feel of the water on his skin did nothing to calm him. It only excited him further. Obviously he was going to have to take care of his not-so-little problem himself.

Kiba quickly dried off after his very relaxing shower, leaving the towel wrapped around his waist as he walked into his bedroom. Now that his nearly insatiable sex drive had calmed down for the moment, he realized how truly excited he was to spend more time with the blonde. Something about Naruto just made everything in him feel right.

Glancing around his apartment, he realized that he needed to clean up and quickly! Throwing on a loose pair of sweats, Kiba got to work. He was going to make tonight perfect, and nothing was going to get in his way.

Naruto couldn't wait for the evening to get here. Glancing up from his book at the clock, he sighed 4:04. It had only been four minutes since he had looked up last. With an exasperated sigh he stood, snapping the book shut. He knew he was supposed to meet Kiba at his apartment at 7pm sharp, but it would only take him about half an hour to walk, and even if he gave himself an hour to get ready, that still meant he had an hour and half to kill until he could even do that!

Pacing his apartment, Naruto stopped in front of the body length mirror that hung from his bedroom door. He was still wearing his cloths that he had changed into at the office that morning, but he had put his glasses on to read. They were thin, but made his blue eyes stand out even more. Personally he didn't care for the 'educated' look, but many people told him he looked better with glasses. He had gotten in the habit of not wearing them in public because Sasuke had told him they didn't fit his 'image'. Naruto had always hated that. He was who he was. Who gave a fuck about image?

It was decided then. He would wear them tonight with Kiba. The thought of the date tonight made him break into a big grin. He couldn't wait.

Naruto took a deep breath to steady himself as he stared at the door to the apartment. Everything in his heart wanted this to happen, but his stomach was filled with butterflies. He had nearly called off the date every step of the way to Kiba's apartment but he didn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to have the date, he was just scared of letting himself hope again.

With one last breath, Naruto knocked. Immediately the door swung open and Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor. Kiba was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a fishnet shirt on top of a skin tight black shirt. The look was simple, but yet elegantly effective and very sexy. His usually unruly brown hair had been gelled so that it had some shape, but still hung a bit in his face, framing his deep eyes perfectly. Eyes that hadn't moved from Naruto in the last few moments the blonde noted with a mental smile.

Naruto had done his best to look good as well. Aside from the glasses, he had worn a simple pair of black slacks and an orange button up with the sleeves rolled up. Nothing about it shouted sexy, but rather, suave. A look that Naruto had never tried to pull off before, but he hoped he had done a good job. By the way Kiba was staring, he knew he had at least caught the other man's attention.

If Kiba thought Naruto was hot before, he had been seriously mistaken. He didn't have words to describe how striking the man in front of him was. The simple yet effective look was completely different from everything he knew about Naruto. The blonde before him gave the appearance of intelligence and importance, and even though Naruto's personality didn't exactly fit the outfit, it didn't prevent the effect from being stunning. Kiba had to tell himself not to stare as he stood out of the way and raised his arm to lead Naruto into the apartment.

Naruto smiled a stunning smile and grabbed Kiba's arm and followed the Inuzuka into his apartment.

As the door shut behind them, Naruto glanced around the apartment. Last time he had been here he hadn't exactly been paying attention to the décor, but now that he actually looked around he was shocked by how clean everything was. Kiba had a very large apartment, but he had made sure to keep all the furniture simple. There were no lights on, so it took a moment for Naruto's eyes to adjust to the near darkness as Kiba lead him into the dining room. As they entered, Akimaru bounded up to get his head scratched before Kiba shooed him away so that Naruto could sit at the table. When Naruto looked over to where they were to sit, he nearly gasped.

The table had been set for two, with a large vase of roses sat in the middle with candles on either side. There was little other light in the apartment, giving the table a romantic glow. It was perfect.

Kiba pulled out a char for Naruto to sit in before pouring a glass of wine for the blonde. Naruto couldn't get the smile off his face as Kiba walked over to the oven and pulled out dinner. Naruto couldn't see what it was, but the smell was heavenly.

With a flourish, Kiba set two plates onto the table, each loaded with steaming food fresh from the oven. Chicken and rice in a white wine sauce. It was simple, but beautifully presented and Naruto didn't hesitate to dig in. With a big smile to Kiba he dug in with fever.

Kiba just chuckled. "You'll have to tell me how it is. It's a family recipe". He nearly also said that it was Akimaru's favorite, but caught himself before-hand. The fact that his dog ate better food than most people wasn't something he needed to tell Naruto at the moment.

Naruto smiled, holding his empty plate up to Kiba. "It's delicious! Thank you so much Kiba!"

"Glad you like it" replied the Inuzuka, spooning Naruto another plateful of rice and slice of chicken.

Over dinner the two didn't talk about anything in particular, but Naruto can't remember having a better time. After dessert, brownies and ice cream, the duo made their way over to Kiba's couch in front of his very large tv. Kiba looked at Naruto with a mischievous grin.

"Horror?"

"Horror." Naruto replied with a gulp. He hated horror movies. Well he loved them, but he hated beings scared. It was a strange relationship.

With a smirk, Kiba pulled out his favorite horror flick. It was a classic and it scared him to the core every time he watched it. By Naruto's timid reaction, he figured the blonde would be terrified. Yes, Kiba Inuzuka was a jerk sometimes. Once the movie was in, Kiba sat on the couch and to his surprise Naruto curled up next to him, laying his head on the slightly taller man's shoulder. Kiba didn't question it. In fact he quite enjoyed having Naruto lay on him. He pulled a blanket over the two of them and as the first scenes started.

During the movie, Naruto made it a habit to hide his face in Kiba's side whenever he was terrified, which was quite often. The blonde hoped Kiba didn't notice how he would linger a second longer than he needed to just to feel the other boy's body pressed against him. The Inuzuka didn't mind in the slightest, reveling in each moment that the other boy chose to pull himself closer. By the end, the duo were virtually on top of one another, as Naruto had wrapped his hands around Kiba's torso completely and was clenched tightly against the other boy in terror.

As the last bloody scene faded away, Kiba moved to get up to turn the lights on, but found that Naruto wouldn't let him go. Kiba looked down to see Naruto's deep blue eyes staring back at his. For a moment neither one of them moved. Kiba never realized how beautiful Naruto's eyes really were. The deep crystal clear blue made him feel like he could fall right in. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned down and brought their lips together. He half expected Naruto to pull away, but was relieved when the blonde melted into the kiss.

Naruto was in heaven. He had been trying to work up the courage to kiss Kiba since the movie began, but he could never do it. Now that was no longer a problem. The feel of the other man's lips on his was incredible and he wanted more. Barely breaking the kiss, Naruto swung his leg over Kiba so that he was straddling the brunette before taking control of the kiss himself. What started as soft and romantic quickly became hot and desperate as each man battled for dominance in the mouth of the other.

Without even thinking, Naruto reached down and pulled Kiba's shirt over his head, revealing his perfectly chiseled body. Running his hands over the other man's chest he could feel every single muscle tense against his fingers as they brushed by. With a sudden growl Kiba ripped open Naruto's shirt and began to nip and lick at the blonde's neck. The feeling was heaven. Naruto wanted more. He wanted Kiba, all of him.

"Bedroom?" he managed to pant out as the brunette continued his assault on his neck. Kiba broke away long enough to nod, sweeping up Naruto in his arms as he stood. The blonde wanted to giggle, he had never been picked up like this before, and the very pronounced bulge in Kiba's pants was only making him want the other man more.

Kiba swiftly took the two of them into his bedroom, locking Akimaru outside in the process. The big white dog growled a bit at being disturbed but obeyed his owner's commands. As the door shut behind them, Kiba returned his attention to the panting blonde in front of him. Naruto was the definition of sexy. No shirt, blonde hair messy, and a deep blush on his cheeks as his blue eyes scanned all over Kiba. The brunette loved the feeling of Naruto staring at him as he walked towards the younger man. The moment he reached the edge of the bed, Naruto pounced, locking their lips together as he fumbled to pull down the brunette's pants. He needed Kiba. And Kiba needed him. To the blonde, there was nothing in the world that he wanted more than the other man. For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt the depth of his desire for another person transcend the moment. It wasn't just about their bodies, Naruto wanted Kiba's soul.

As the duo lay there, panting and sweating, Kiba smiled as Naruto wrapped himself around him. Something about the blonde made his big empty apartment feel like home. Just by having Naruto here, he felt like he could accomplish anything. With a smile, Kiba kissed the top of the blonde's head and was rewarded by those big blue eyes peering back up at him. The look in Naruto's eyes made him want to melt. There was so much emotion behind those eyes. All for him. All directed at him. It was a horribly terrifying burden to bare, but Kiba knew in that moment that he had fallen for Naruto. Hard. And that he never wanted the blonde to look at anyone else like he was looking at him.

-END- (maybe)

 **A/N: So? Thoughts? Do I continue or is this an acceptable ending for you all? And yes I know I'm horrible for cutting out the smut. Maybe I'll write a saucy mini-fic just to fill that in. Either way. REVIEW and let me know what you'd like! Thankies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all, due to the amazing requests I've decided to make this into a slightly longer story. So please enjoy. Oh! And there will be a Surprise in the A/N at the end of this chapter so please do read it! And as always: I love to hear what you have to say. Reviews are the best!**

* * *

 _A Rose in the Wind (part 2)_ :

Kiba couldn't believe how lucky he was. The last 2 months of his life had been beyond perfect. Naruto was spending nearly every night with him, and as much of the day as they could afford when he wasn't at work. The Nine-Tails had won nearly every match they played and had earned their spot in the finals, which was being held in the neighboring town of Sunagakure. It was about a three day drive to the town from Kohona, and Naruto had already broken the news that Shikamaru and Kakashi had bought tickets for the three of them to come out and watch Kiba play. When the blonde had told Kiba he had been talking so fast that the brunette almost didn't understand what he was saying, but needless to say it had made the Inuzuka very happy and the two had celebrated all night long. The team themselves were being flown out to Sunagakure by the team's patron, the Uchiha family. When he had told Naruto that he would be flying, he had left out that last part. It really didn't matter who was paying to fly them out right? All that mattered is that the team got there, and that Naruto and his friends got to the game safely as well.

The Inuzuka was cooking breakfast in his boxers, as per usual, when he heard the blonde come shuffling into the kitchen and plop down into one of the chairs at the table. "Morning sleepyhead" Chimed Kiba, turning around to give his lover a quick peck before returning to the task at hand. He heard a mumbled "morning" as the blonde began to sip his coffee. Three creams and five sugars. Just the thought of it made Kiba's stomach churn in revolt, but it's what made his Naru happy, and he wasn't the one who had to drink it. Well… Kiba thought to himself, that wasn't the only reason his stomach was churning. He had a thought pestering him recently and he didn't know how to bring it up to Naruto. For the last week, every time he had tried to bring it up, he had lost the nerve. But no more. He had a plan and tonight it was going to happen.

Throughout breakfast, they two didn't really talk, but it was in comfortable silence. At the end, Kiba cleaned up and Naruto hopped in the shower to get ready for work. Kiba had to resist the urge to join him, he had things to do. Pulling out his cell, he dialed three numbers into a conference call. Luckily all three answered and he spoke quickly but quietly so that Naruto wouldn't hear. The plan was set in motion.

As the blonde left the shower, Kiba used the opportunity to let his eyes roam over the naked form of his lover before he himself jumped in. Naruto blushed at the attention. He still was not used to anyone caring about him the way Kiba did. It was the best feeling in the world to be cared for, and to be able to care for someone like Kiba. Naruto swore to himself that he would never let anything happen to the Inuzuka as long as he lived. He loved Kiba. He already knew that, he just didn't know how to say it. The duo had danced around the notorious "L" word for the last two months, although to anyone and everyone who saw them it was blatantly obvious.

Naruto looked at the time and jumped. He was going to be late for work! Cursing under his breath, he quickly pulled on his daily cloths that were laying on Kiba's bed. The Inuzuka always took great care to make sure that they were pressed and cleaned, even though Naruto told him every week that he was more than capable of doing his own laundry. Kiba would have none of it, and every day Naruto had a perfectly pressed outfit to wear. Kiba said that it was the least he could do since Naruto worked all day, and Kiba spent most of the day at home when he wasn't at the gym or practicing with the team. The blonde would be lying to himself if he had said he didn't like the fact that Kiba was so much of a home-body. It was merely a drastic change of pace from what he knew and he was still adjusting.

Once he was dressed, Naruto opened the door to the bathroom, gave his lover a deep, and wet (mostly due to the fact that Kiba refused to leave the shower) kiss and headed out the door. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

Sakura was overjoyed. Sasuke had taken her out nearly every night for the last few months. Of course she had prodded him too, but hey he had the money to burn didn't he? Besides, it's not like she didn't give him her own type of 'payment' in return. Although now that she thought about it he had her facing away from him more than usual. Maybe he was just trying to keep things spicy? Sakura shrugged to herself. It really didn't matter. As long as she got Sasuke that's all that mattered. Looking over at the black-haired man who was asleep next to her she smiled. This was her life now, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She kissed Sasuke gently and went back to bed.

* * *

Sasuke was bored out of his mind. He had been sitting in this meeting of the Uchiha Law group for the last 4 hours. He was aggravated, tire, and wanted to leave. His father had been droning on without pause, and the topics of discussion were hardly worth paying attention to. He knew how to do his job, and he wasn't the one making mistakes. The only reason he had shown up to the meeting at all is that today was the day the Uchiha Law firm was going to be officially passed to its newest owner. Sasuke knew it was going to be him otherwise he wouldn't have attended.

"And that brings us to our last point of business for the day. My successor. Now I know there has been much speculation both within and without the company over who will be leading the ULF into its next era of greatness. I'm proud to say my oldest son, Itachi Uchiha, will be taking over."

Sasuke's blood ran cold. Itachi? That lazy good for nothing sack of shit wasn't cut out to be the head attorney. Sasuke worked much harder every day trying to just keep up with the amount of work that Itachi seemed to so effortlessly accomplish. What was all his hard work for? The Uchiha's mood got darker and darker, as the cheering and applauding rose in the overly large conference room. Itachi took the stage with a bow and a handshake, gracefully accepting the position. Sasuke didn't hear a word of his brother's acceptance speech. He was too wound up in his own head. That is, until he heard his own name called.

"Brother?" Sasuke looked up, all the eyes in the room were on him. Itachi stood at the head with a cool smirk. "I've asked you to be my head VP and you just sit there? Perhaps this job would…" Itachi didn't get the chance to finish. Sasuke leapt out of his seat, and nearly ran up to the stage. He might have been upset with not becoming president, but he knew when not to look a gift horse in the mouth. VP was still a huge step up in power for him.

The rest of the day went by much quicker. Handshakes, interviews, photographs, seemed to take all evening, and by the time Sasuke got to his house he was exhausted. But he had taken one large step towards his goal today. Falling onto his bed, Sasuke slept restlessly, even all of the day's events couldn't erase a certain blonde from his mind and the pink-haired doll at his side could tell something was amiss.

* * *

Gaara hated to lose. His team had made it into the finals, and had the great misfortune of facing the Kohona Nine-Tails. He cursed under his breath as he ran. He had his team training for hours every day, but he knew it would still be an uphill battle. As long as Kohona had that Inuzuka boy they were nearly unstoppable. The thought hit him like a bolt of lightning. They needed to get rid of the Inuzuka. And Gaara knew just the person for the job. Once his training was over, he made the call. The man on the other end of the line spoke quietly and quickly. He seemed to enjoy the idea presented. Gaara didn't care. He only wanted to win. With a click he hung up. It had been done. Now all that was left was to wait until the finals.

* * *

Sasuke grinned as he put the phone down. His day had just gotten much more interesting. It had been a mere day since he had become VP of the Uchiha Law firm and already he was getting what he wanted. For the last month or so, he had been restless. Sakura was irritating him to the point that he made it his goal to avoid her as much as possible, but the more time he spent alone, the more he thought about Naruto. The blonde had always been good to him. He wanted him back. And Uchiha's get what they want. The only problem: Kiba Inuzuka. Although their relationship was only semi-public it was only natural that Sasuke had kept a close eye on his ex. Or that's what the Uchiha had told himself anyway.

But now that problem was beginning to resolve itself. He was going to be paid a very large sum of money and he only needed to do one thing: keep Kiba Inuzuka from making it to the finals. The plan was evolving in his head. If Kiba didn't get to the finals, but Naruto had no way of knowing that, then the blonde would think that Kiba had abandoned him. He would come rushing back to Sasuke. Win-win situation. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and began to laugh to himself. It was so perfect. He knew exactly how to make Naruto his again. The blonde belonged to him. Him and him alone. He was HIS.

The madness in his eyes reflected back at him from his desk mirror, but all he saw was genius.

* * *

Tonight was the night. Kiba was pacing in his apartment. Akimaru had stopped following him nearly an hour ago. He could hear Naruto's voice in his head. _You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up_. He grinned as he thought of his blonde love. All of the preparations were made. Everything should be perfect. Kiba checked his watch again. 6:50 PM. Naruto would be here at 7. He sighed to himself, calm down Inuzuka. Taking a deep breath he looked at his reflection one last time. He always looked good in a suit, but tonight he was concerned. He wanted to look perfect for Naruto.

Right at 7 there was a knock at the door. Kiba took a deep breath, it was time. He opened the door, grabbed Naruto by the hand and began to walk towards the car. He deflected all of the smaller man's questions with a smile and the occasional kiss as they made their way downtown. As they arrived to one of the nicest restaurants in Kohona Kiba laughed as Naruto glued himself to the window, taking in the sights. The awe in his lover's eyes was infectious. Pulling up to the valet, Kiba tossed the keys over his shoulder as he and Naruto walked into the restaurant hand in hand. Inside, even Kiba was impressed. He had spent no small amount of money to ensure that he and Naruto would be alone this evening. The only people working were the chefs, and a few handpicked waiters. The Inuzuka had needed to pull a lot of strings to make this happen, and he had used more of his "star" status than he liked to admit, but for his Naruto, there is nothing he wouldn't do.

Inside the dining room proper there was one circular table, covered with a red silk tablecloth and layered with all the ornate table dressings. There was even a large candle in the middle which Kiba thought was a nice touch. He began to walk into the room when Naruto stopped. He turned to his lover, confusion in his eyes. "Naruto?" The blonde had tears dripping down his face as he looked at Kiba. The strength of the look that the blonde was giving him nearly took Kiba off his feet. Before he could say anything else, Naruto pulled him closer into a fierce kiss. "I love you Kiba Inuzuka. I love you so much." He whispered between kisses.

Kiba wanted to jump and leap with joy. He had wanted to be the first one to say it, but the fact that Naruto beat him too it was no matter. The fact that this amazing man before him shared his emotions was enough to last him a lifetime. He returned every kiss passionately, and when they pulled apart, he nuzzled Naruto's neck and whispered "I love you too Naruto Uzumaki. Forever".

Dinner was perfect. Kiba had made sure that all of Naruto's favorites were on the menu (he had been keeping a list every time they went out), and the blonde was constantly making note of how perfect everything was. The brunette was happy to have made his love so happy but the biggest part of the night was yet to come. As dessert came around, Kiba stood and walked over to Naruto. The blonde's eyes held a hint of confusion as Kiba reached into his pocket.

"Naruto, I know we've only been together for a few months, but I love you more than you'll ever understand." He spoke calmly, but Naruto could hear the emotion behind every word. He wanted to cry with joy. Kiba held out his closed hand, and grabbed Naruto's to be right below it. "I never want to you leave, and I want you to be by my side forever. Naruto…. I… um….." Naruto was looking at him with those big blue eyes. He was shaking. His nerves were going haywire. "Naruto will you move in with me?" He closed his eyes as he opened his hand, revealing a second key to his apartment. Kiba had never let anyone have a key to his place and Naruto knew it. To Kiba, his privacy was paramount. He may have been a very social person, but he liked his alone time. To be given a key to his apartment was one of the biggest statements Kiba could make.

Naruto felt his eyes begin to water. Slowly, he took the key from Kiba, stood up, and kissed his boyfriend softly. "Of course. Nothing would make me happier." Kiba smiled as he saw the wheels in Naruto's head begin to turn.

"I'll have to get my stuff… I have so much.. I don't know where it will…" Kiba put his finger on Naruto's lips, silencing his lover.

"I've already spoken to Kakashi and Shikamaru. All of your stuff has been loaded on a truck and will be waiting for us once we get home. And as far as room, I've got plenty. We can sort through it all tomorrow. Right now all I care about is that you'll never leave my side." Naruto nodded that he would never. "I'm yours Kiba."

Shikamaru sighed. It was such a drag having to move all of Naruto's stuff, but it was for a good reason. He just wished the two of them would hurry up and get home already. Kakashi was leaning on the moving truck next to him, reading his smutty books. Shikamaru had his hands folded over his chest. With a start, Kakashi snapped his book shut. Looking up the street, Shikamaru saw the headlights of Kiba's sports car coming down the street. About time. Now he could go home. As soon as the car arrived, Naruto jumped out and gave him one of the tightest hugs he had ever had, and in a hyper frantic voice told him every detail about the night. Even though he wanted to be let go of, Shikamaru wouldn't dare push his friend away, so he listened to every word Naruto said, even if it was with his trademark bored look.

When Naruto finally released him, Kiba came over, thanked them then took Naruto inside. Shikamaru sighed. Finally the night was over. As he turned to walk home he heard Kakashi clear his throat. "You know… I could really go for some tea. How about you?" Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. "What a pain" he muttered, but followed the silver haired man to the late-night tea shop.

* * *

The week leading to the finals seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, it was 3 days before the game and Naruto was packed and ready to go. When Shikamaru and Kakashi came to get him he and Kiba said a long goodbye, with more tongue than Shikamaru was comfortable with. Kakashi didn't seem to mind however. Kiba made a mental note to reprimand him for staring later. After they left, Kiba immediately wanted to run after them. Having Naruto living with him for the last week had been perfect and now he felt like a part of himself was missing now that the bouncy blonde was gone. Even Akimaru was whining at the door, wanting the other man back. Kiba scratched the dog behind the ears. "I know buddy. But you'll see him again soon".

The brunette didn't spend too much time sulking. As much as he missed Naruto, he needed to get to the field. He had a game to train for. They had a championship to win.

By the time he arrived to the field, the majority of the team had already arrived and was warming up. Kiba joined in immediately, his 'jog' lapping the others. He loved this team. Even though he may have been the star player, he knew that he could rely on every single one of them. As they finished their warm up a few came over to ask him how dinner went with Naruto. When Kiba had told his team about his boyfriend he had been worried about how they were going to react, but he was greeted with nothing but cheers. An act that was repeated along with slaps on the back and shouts of "congrats!" as he told them that Naruto had moved in with him. Just talking about the blonde made his heart feel warm and fuzzy he loved the feeling. He loved Naruto. When he realized he was blushing he quickly changed the subject of conversation back to the game they had to play. The team immediately went back to training, Kiba working furiously. They were going to win this game. No question.

As training came to a close, Kiba was exhausted. He felt fantastic. They had been so in sync today that his feelings about the game went from great to absolute. As they ran into the locker rooms, Kiba froze. Waiting just at the edge of the field were three men in black suits. Two of them wore black glasses and stood to the side of the smaller man in the middle. Even from across the field, Kiba knew who he was. Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven haired man was smiling at him. But the smile was not warm, nor was it kind. It made Kiba want to turn the other way and run. Unfortunately, he knew how much the Uchiha's paid to keep the Nine-Tails one of the best teams in the world. If he was rude to the owners, he could guarantee that he would be off the team for good. Kiba approached slowly, his towel in hand. He bowed in greeting before the Uchiha, who didn't move in return.

"Kiba Inuzuka if I'm not mistaken? It's a pleasure to meet you. I hear you will do great things for this team. I look forward to seeing you play in Sunagakure over the weekend." Kiba froze in shock. Sasuke was going to be there? This wasn't going to go over well. He needed to call Naruto so that the man could brace himself. "I'm grateful for your family's patronage Mr. Uchiha. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get washed up. It was a hard day of training today." Kiba started to back away, when Sasuke's smile widened. He looked like a viper ready to strike. The look was more than unnerving.

"Of course Mr. Inuzuka. I'm sorry to have impeded your training. But before you leave, I'd like to let you know, I'll be taking care of the team's flying arrangements personally. You will all receive your tickets via email this afternoon. Have a good day". With that, Sasuke turned and left. The men following behind him. The exchange had been tactful but it left Kiba with a pit in his stomach. Something was seriously wrong here. He just didn't know what. He needed to call Naruto. Once the trio had left completely Kiba ran into the locker room and pulled out his cell.

It rang for a moment before Naruto picked up. The blonde wasn't speaking to him directly at first. He could hear him shouting to someone to turn down the music. Obviously they were still on the road. Once the din in the background subsided, Naruto finally spoke. "Hey Kiba! How was practice?" Just hearing the blonde's voice sound so happy made his negative mood lift slightly. Kiba almost didn't want to tell him, he knew it would ruin the blonde's mood and hurting his Naruto was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But he knew if he didn't say anything, the result would be much much worse.

"It was fine. Hey Naruto, I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it, but I think it would be better to not be surprised with this."

"What's up babe?" Kiba could hear the trepidation creeping into his lover's voice. He just wanted to jump through the phone and hug the blonde and tell him it would all be ok.

"Sasuke will be the Uchiha attending the championships". Kiba knew he wouldn't need to say more. Naruto had told him all about the Uchiha.

For a moment Naruto didn't speak. Kiba was nearly holding his breath, waiting before Naruto finally spoke. "It's ok. You'll be with me." His voice was uncertain but Kiba nodded "I'll never let anything happen to you Naruto." He could hear Naruto's grunt of agreement. "I love you Kiba. And I trust you. I'm gonna go now ok?" Kiba's heart was breaking. He knew Naruto was upset, but trying to help over the phone would only make things worse he knew.

"Ok Naruto. I love you too. Always." With that, the duo hung up. Kiba fell onto the bench with a soft thud. The rest of the team had already cleaned up and most had left. Those who were still around asked if he was ok. He deflected them with a fake smile and a nod. They didn't need to know anything about the Uchiha. It was between him and Naruto only. He pounded his fist on the bench, leaving a small crack in the wood. Sasuke would not do anything to Naruto. He swore it.

* * *

Naruto wanted to throw up. Shikamaru and Kakashi were both ease dropping he knew, and both gave him a look that asked if he was ok. Well, Shikamaru actually looked, since Kakashi was driving, he only glanced up at the rear-view mirror, but Naruto got the hint. He nodded that he was fine, but he could tell the duo didn't believe him. Why would Sasuke go? Usually it was the president of the Uchiha's who went. Not one of the underlings. Although he had heard rumors at work that Sasuke had gotten promoted to VP of the Uchiha's law firm. Maybe he had the authority to do things like this now. Either way, Sasuke in power was a horrible combination. This weekend was going to be very interesting.

Shikamaru leaned back in his seat and stared out the window ahead, watching the world go by. He was worried for Naruto, and he knew Kakashi was as well. The silver haired man had tensed up when he heard what Kiba had said. Neither of them were fools, and they knew exactly how much trouble Sasuke would be for Naruto emotionally. He needed to make sure that he was one step ahead of the Uchiha. Even though he appeared relaxed in the driver's seat, Shikamaru knew Kakashi was thinking the same thing. There was no way they would let Sasuke ruin this for Kiba or Naruto. A few miles down the road Naruto had fallen asleep, and the duo began to talk.

* * *

The airport was crowded as usual. The Kohona Nine-Tails had met up early in the morning to catch their flight, and the entire team was waiting at the gate. Everyone that is, aside from Kiba Inuzuka, who was currently shouting at a receptionist. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OVERBOOKED?" He had been having this argument for the better part of a half hour. If it didn't get resolved soon he would miss his flight. No one else had a problem with their tickets, but as soon as Kiba had arrived at the kiosk, he had been told that the flight was full. To say that he was in a foul mood was putting it mildly. He knew this thing happened often during travel, but for it to happen to him, with the championship tomorrow, was more than just bad luck. He had a feeling he knew why the flight was full, but there is nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was accept the fact that he would have to take the next flight out to Sunagakure, which happened to be at 11pm tonight. He wouldn't be in his hotel until nearly 4 in the morning. The match started at 10. He would get 4 hours of sleep if he was lucky.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. He apologized to the person behind the counter, who looked less than impressed with the apology, and accepted the later ticket. He rushed over to the security line and called over the team, explaining the flight situation. They all nodded that they would be fine until he got there, and gave him well wishes. Kiba accepted them all with a nod and sent them on their way so that they could make their flight. He had called Naruto this morning and knew that his boyfriend had arrived in Sunagakure this morning as well. He had hoped on having dinner with him tonight. Guess that wasn't going to happen. Kiba cursed under his breath. Sasuke had something to do with this. He was sure of it. The only question was: what was the bastard planning?

Kiba pulled out his cell and called Naruto. The blonde was very sad to hear that he wouldn't get to see Kiba until late tonight, but promised to be waiting at the hotel when he got there. Kiba apologized over and over again about it but Naruto just told him it was ok. He knew Kiba would be there as soon as he could. The duo said a quick goodbye as Naruto was getting breakfast with Shikamaru and Kakashi, and Kiba sat down to wait for his flight. If he found out the Uchiha was behind this, there would be blood.

By the time Kiba had arrived in Sunagakure he was exhausted. The flight had been nearly an hour late departing because of a sandstorm at their landing gate. Checking his watch, it was nearly 5 am as he finally opened the door to his hotel room. The moment he opened the door he wanted to cry. Naruto was curled up asleep in their bed already, but at his feet was a note, and Kiba could smell the fresh food sitting on the counter. Naruto had obviously ordered it to arrive just before Kiba had gotten there himself so that he would have something to eat. As quietly as he could, Kiba walked over and picked up the note.

 _Kiba,_

 _I got this so you could eat something as soon as you got in. I gave the hotel your flight number and asked them to prepare it as soon as you landed. I know you're always hungry after you travel._

 _I love you, and I'm glad you made it ok._

 _-N_

Naruto was perfect. There was no doubt about it. The Inuzuka put his bags down by the bed, inhaled the food waiting for him (although still as quietly has he could so as to not wake his lover), and then slipped into bed. Immediately Naruto wrapped his arms around him. "mmm. Hi baby." Muttered the sleepy blonde, without opening his eyes. Kiba smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Go back to sleep love"

"mmmk". Was the only reply he got before Naruto had passed back out, laying on his chest. Kiba smiled. Even if today was shit, he had Naruto in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

The morning arrived much earlier than he had wanted, and for once, Naruto had awoken before him. By the time Kiba was fully aware of his surroundings, he heard the running of the shower. Quickly he hopped out of bed and into the bathroom. Naruto was facing away from him, but because of the large clear glass that held the shower Kiba had a great view of his lovers dripping wet body. Kiba grinned, and stripped silently before slipping into the shower behind Naruto. The blonde jumped when Kiba leaned down and bit his neck gently before he leaned into Kiba's body. The feeling of his lover in his arms made Kiba's man hood spring immediately to life. Running his hands down Naruto he felt that the blonde was experiencing the same thing.

After a shower that was much longer that it needed to be, Kiba quickly dressed for the day. The team bus was going to leave in 2 minutes. He needed to hurry down to the lobby. With a quick peck he said goodbye to Naruto and raced down to the bus. The minute his team saw him they all cheered his arrival. Most asked about how his flight was, and he just brushed them off. It was in the past. Right now, all he was focused on was the game.

Naruto met up with Shikamaru and Kakashi in the lobby not long after the team had left. They had decided to go to one of the many restaurants that were scattered around the tourist district of Sunagakure for breakfast. The entire time they were walking, Naruto kept looking around anxiously. He knew Sasuke was around here somewhere, and if he knew the man at all, he was likely having someone watch him even at this very moment. He used to think Sasuke's obsessive attention was flattering, but after the horrible way they had separated, to know that Sasuke was becoming obsessed with him again was less than comforting. The man was one minded when he wanted something and nothing would stand in his way, and with his intricate understanding of law, he was virtually unstoppable.

The sour feeling in his gut didn't diminish all through dinner to the point that even Shikamaru and Kakashi had begun to talk about random things in an attempt to cheer him up. The effort was obviously contrived, but Naruto appreciated it. After breakfast they headed to the stadium, Kakashi had left for a moment to make a quick call. Work related he said. Shika had put his arm around Naruto and told the blonde not to worry. Naruto smiled at his friend. Shikamaru was right. As long as Kiba, Shika, and Kakashi were here, what was there to worry about?

* * *

Sasuke was sitting inside the Uchiha box in the stadium, a glass of wine in his hand. Naruto's seat was directly across the lower part of the stadium from him. If he really wished he could've had the blonde brought up, but he figured it would be more fun for him to watch as the blonde watched his precious Kiba…. Well he would see when the time came. Sasuke was glad he had left Sakura back in Kohona. The pink bitch was getting on his nerves, and this way he could spend all the time with Naruto he wanted.

* * *

Kiba breathed to calm his nerves. Kakashi had told him what had happened, and he was glad he had the genius on his side, especially when dealing with the Uchihas. Kakashi told him what he had done. He only hoped that it was enough. If this worked out as it should, Sasuke would leave Naruto alone for good. Standing, he turned to the rest of the team in the locker room. He pushed the thoughts of the Uchihas out of his head. The only thing he was concerned with now was Naruto and Victory. He trusted Kakashi to take care of the rest.

"What's our goal?!" he shouted to the rest of the Kohona Nine-Tails. "VICTORY!" They replied with a shout of their own, throwing their fists into the air. The cheer continued for a few moments, each time getting louder until it had degraded into angry-pumped-up yelling. With the energy of their namesake, the team burst out of the locker room and onto the field.

"And here we have them folks! All the way from Kohona! The Nine-Tails!" Said the announcer, his voice booming even over the roar of the crowd. As they took to their benches on the field, Kiba turned. Right behind him in the front row were Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi. They were too far away to be heard clearly, but he could easily see Naruto blow him a kiss, which he returned with a wink and a thumbs-up. When he glanced over at Kakashi, the silver-haired man merely smirked and nodded. Kiba nodded his understanding.

When it was time, Kiba and the team took their places on the field. He saw Gaara of Suna on the field across from him and he felt his pulse race. Gaara was an amazing player, nearly as good as him. He loved a good challenge. With the whistle, both took off like a shot. It was going to be an intense game for sure.

By mid-game it was still 0-0. Neither Kiba nor Gaara could get a clear shot with the other playing so aggressively. Kiba was smiling, but he could tell Gaara was getting aggravated. Good, that meant that he would be distracted and make mistakes.

Sasuke began to laugh out loud. It was time. He snapped his fingers. One of the men next to him gave a quick bow and made a phone call. Kiba wouldn't live to play another minute. Looking down at the bench where the Inuzuka was sitting he waited. It would happen quickly but efficiently. Unfortunately the Inuzuka wouldn't suffer, but that was no matter, all that mattered was that he would be out of the picture. He waited… and waited, but nothing happened. Something had gone wrong. At that moment there was a knock at the door to his box. He waived his hand, and one of the guards answered it for him. Immediately the box was flooded with Sunagakure police. At their lead was Temari, the Sunagakure Chief of Police.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Kiba Inuzuka. Please come with me".

The Uchiha was in a cold sweat. This couldn't be happening. Quickly he steadied himself. This was a matter of law, and Sasuke was one of the best lawyers in the world. He could get out of this no problem. Calmly, he made his case, as if he was presenting in court. The logic was flawless, there was no way that they could arrest him. Lack of probable cause, lack of evidence, lack of accurate reliable information. He was fine. Temari just smiled. "Those are Kohona governed laws. This crime was committed in Suna. You'll be coming with us."

This couldn't be happening. His plan had been full-proof. How had someone traced it back to him? The poison in Kiba's food was placed by one of his best agents. He had paid an egregious amount of money to make sure that it had happed without a hitch. How on earth did they know he had made the call?! Sasuke panicked and reached down to the briefcase he always carried with him. This wouldn't happen. He would take Naruto by force if he had to. The blonde belonged to HIM! Opening the case, he pulled out the only weapon he ever carried, a small 9mm handheld for self-defense. He didn't even have the opportunity to remove it from the case however, as a cry of "GUN" Went out across the small room. Sasuke felt bullets rip through his arms and legs. He fell to the ground with a scream of anger. He couldn't move his limbs. The police of Suna were known for their shooting, the fact that he was still alive was not by chance. They chose not to kill him.

Temari walked to the window and saw Shikamaru looking right up into the box. He was too far away to see any hand gestures, so she picked up her cell. "Sasuke Uchiha is in custody. Good tip Shika. Don't be a stranger." Is all she said before hanging up. She knew the man wouldn't have said anything else anyway, but at least now their debt was squared. She was about to leave before her cell rang.

"Chief of the Sunagakure police," she said briskly.

"This is Itachi Uchiha, president of the Uchiha Law Firm in Kohona. I've been made aware by an anonymous source that our VP has been arrested is this true?"

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is in Suna's custody. I'll contact you with bail…"

Itachi cut her off "That won't be nessisary. My source has informed me of many special matters that chance circumstances. Will you please inform Sasuke that he is no longer a welcome partner at this firm?"

Temari noted that she would. Itachi continued, "Oh, and on a personal note. Please inform him that we will not be paying bail either. That is all, have a good day."

The line cut off. Far below, Kakashi got a text. Pulling out his phone he noticed it was from a blocked number. All it said was "You owe me. –I". Both Kakashi and Shikamaru looked at each other and smiled. Sasuke was now no longer a threat. Naruto was too busy shouting to have noticed any of the exchange. He was his typical happy self, and it was unspoken between the duo that they would tell him what happed later.

Kiba turned to look up at his love who he could just barely hear over the crowd, shouting his name. As he glanced over, both Shika and Kakashi gave him a nod. He broke out into a wide grin. Sasuke was taken care of. Now he could play for real.

The rest of the game was a slaughter. Gaara was obviously shocked that Kiba was still playing, and although it was strange, Kiba didn't question it. He merely used the red-head's confusion to his advantage to quickly give the Nine-Tails a 2-0 lead. By the end, Suna had come back, but Kiba scored the winning goal. A 3-2 championship victory for Kohona. Gaara looked more than upset when the game was over, storming off the field as the red and white confetti fell around the field. Kiba's mind wasn't only on the victory however, it was on the blonde who had jumped out of the stands and was now booking it across the field right into his arms.

Everyone on the field cheered as Kiba swept up Naruto and kissed him deeply. It was the perfect moment.

After the festivities on the field had subsided, and the trophy was safely entrusted to the team's keeping, the Nine-Tails decided on a celebratory night out. Kiba declined, much to his team's dismay, but he still wanted to spend some time with Naruto, and he needed to hear what happened with Sasuke. Once they were all alone, he asked, and it was Kakashi who answered.

"When we heard that Sasuke would be attending the championships instead of Itachi I knew he couldn't be up to any good, so I made a few calls. Sure enough, there had been a large fund paid to a very… special… organization here in Suna that deals in less than upstanding matters. Obviously he wouldn't be going after Naruto, and Shika and myself aren't even on his radar, meaning there was only one person who could be the target."

"And the only time you would be vulnerable and not paying attention was right after your flight got delayed. They were counting on your lack of sleep and focus to be fatal so they poisoned your food. Luckily I have friends here that were able to keep it from happening…. Sort of." Shikamaru finished. Naruto went pale. He had ordered that food for Kiba. He had nearly killed his love. Kiba seemed to realize this at the same time and turned just in time to catch the blonde who fell crying into his arms. "I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Naruto cried, Kiba just smiled.

"It's ok love, You had nothing to do with it. They would've found another way if you hadn't done it anyway." Kiba looked up at Shikamaru and Kakashi. "But I ate when I got in, so how am I not poisoned."

Shikamaru and Kakashi looked at each other nervously. Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well… You see… The poison was remotely activated. So they could kill you on command and make it look like an accident. When Shika's sources reported that to us, he got to work doing what he does best." Kiba's eyes widened he understood now. Shikamaru was the security engineer at Naruto's company. He was a professional hacker. Once he knew what to look for he could find a way to 'break' it, even if that meant only scrambling the receiver signal to the poison. But that meant that he was still technically poisoned. Great.

When he brought this up, Shika agreed, but said that since he had scrambled the activation code that the poison would just be passed through Kiba's body as regular harmless food. He would be fine. Kiba sighed. Well that was a relief. When he inquired further about what happened to Sasuke (and Naruto viably shuddered at the name), Shikamaru only said that he would not be a problem anymore. Naruto smiled. He trusted Shikamaru. If the man said not to worry, Naruto would not worry.

Kiba shook his head. This was all so much drama, all he wanted was to live his life with Naruto by his side.

Once they were all back in Kohona and had made it home, Kiba flopped down onto the bed exhausted. Naruto smiled and laid down next to him. The weekend had been both awful and amazing, but the Nine-Tails were champions, Kiba had Naruto, and Naruto never wanted to leave. The two of them just lay there, holding each other. They both knew, no matter what happened, they would always have the other. "I love you Naruto" Whispered Kiba, looking down into his lover's deep blue eyes. "I love you too Kiba."

 **A/N: So, that's part two. Ready for the aforementioned surprise: this will be a trilogy. So there is one more part coming. It won't be as dramatic. More mushy. Maybe sexy ;) but that's how I wan't to end this story. With romance and love. So stay tuned. The third and final part will be out eventually! I love you all! Please don't forget to leave a Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the longer wait for this chapter. I've been a bit busy with other projects. However, this will be the final chapter of this particular story, but I think I MIGHT make this into a series if you all actually want me to. So please REVIEW and let me know. Also, expect a portion of this story to contain SMUT (yes, yes, you get smut finally). Although not much as I didn't consider it very plot centric for the fic ;). For those who wish to skip the smut, I've placed tags around it. Just jump to the *end smut* tag and you'll be able to pick up without losing any of the story. But that's all for now, I'll say more at the end of the story. Thank you all so much for reading I really do appreciate it. Now. On with the show!**

CH 3: The beginning of forever.

Naruto awoke with a yawn, stretching his arms high above his head. The large white dog at his feet didn't move, but began to wag his tail slightly, glad to see that the blonde was up. Akimaru knew that whoever woke up first would feed him as soon as they were up, so seeing Naruto awake meant breakfast. If Kiba hadn't been next to him, Naruto knew the beast would've taken the spot that his boyfriend usually occupied if Kiba had woken up before him. Even though he was quite the large animal, he loved to cuddle. Not that Naruto minded, it was nice to have a dog around. He never had an animal around growing up. The blonde looked down at the man lying next to him. The sheet had been pulled down to his waist when Naruto had sat up, revealing the brunette's chiseled body. Not that he minded the view of course. Kiba always slept naked, which had proved convenient on more than one occasion as Naruto liked to tease the other man. Although Kiba always made sure to return the gesture tenfold to the blonde. Just the thought made the blonde grin and he felt his manhood twitch in response to the thought. Last night Kiba had been very vigorous. He was surprised that he could move his legs as well as he could, and he wasn't the least bit sore.

Hopping out of bed, Naruto pulled on his boxers and went to feed the giant white dog that gladly followed him. By the time Akimaru was fed and walked, Kiba was up. The brunette walked up behind the blonde and wrapped his hands around the man's slender waist. Bending over, he put a trail of kisses on the man's exposed neck before turning the blonde to face him. Naruto was smiling that amazing smile that made Kiba's heart melt. "Good morning to you too. Sleep well?" The blonde asked, half giggling. Kiba grinned back and kissed Naruto gently. "I always sleep the best next to you my love". The blonde beamed at his response and Kiba grinned, planting a quick peck on his nose. The last 6 months had been beyond amazing. Every morning he gets to wake up next to Naruto, and every evening he had the pleasure of watching the blonde come home from work, tired, and stressed, only to smile when he saw him. Kiba could hardly stand it. He loved that he could make Naruto smile. That's all he wanted anymore, to see that smile each and every day.

Letting the blonde get back to his morning rituals, Kiba turned and sat down in front of the TV, absently turning on the news.

 _"… and we have not heard anything about the events concerning the Uchiha estate, but it is apparent that there will be no effort to appeal the sentence passed onto Sasuke Uchiha by the region of Sunagakure. We have a statement from his older brother and owner of the Uchiha Law Firm, Itachi Uchiha. 'The actions taken by Sasuke Uchiha in Sunagakure are not endorsed or reflective of any thoughts or actions of the Uchiha Law Firm. We vehemently denounce all who would not behave within the law. Sasuke Uchiha is no longer a named partner in the firm, and we apologize to those who he has hurt. There have been actions taken to amend these wrongs on behalf of the firm.' The alleged perpetrator of the crimes, Sasuke Uchiha, was arrested after a shootout in Sunagakure nearly 6 months ago. The reason for the incident has never been made public, nor has the intended target or victim. The Uchiha Law Firm has refused to answer any questions pertaining to the events aside from the statement we just heard from the owner._

 _In other news…"_

Kiba felt a presence behind him as the news anchor continued to drone on. As he looked up, he saw Naruto glaring at the TV. What Itachi had said was partly true. After the incident Naruto had received a large check from the Uchiha Law Firm, as well as a legally binding contract of silence and non-pursuit which prevented Naruto from suing the firm for the actions of Sasuke. Naruto had signed the gag order after consulting with Shikamaru, Kakashi, and of course, Kiba. All of whom thought that it was perfectly fair. Since Sasuke was out of the picture, and there was no real reason for him to be mad at the Uchiha family as a whole, Naruto had agreed and signed the order.

Even though the check was substantial enough that he could have lived off it for many years, Naruto had continued his programming job. He liked to be able to work. Although he had an idea floating around his head for the last month or so, but he wanted to think it through a bit more before he brought it up to Kiba. He looked down at the brunette's worried eyes and smiled. Kiba didn't look convinced. He knew how much the ordeal had effected Naruto. It still pissed him off to this day, but every time something about it came up the blonde just smiled, and would hold his hand and tell him it was ok. But Kiba new better. He saw how Naruto would jump at shadows, or feel the nearly imperceptible squeeze on his hand when the blonde saw someone with jet-black hair. He only hoped that it would slowly go away. He loved Naruto and he would do anything to make sure that the blonde was never hurt again.

Before Kiba could say anything the phone rang. Naruto walked over and picked it up. Kiba wasn't paying attention to the conversation but heard the occasional quip about the weekend, and a drive. He shrugged to himself. The team was on a small respite since they won the championship and he didn't have to be at practice again for a month or so. Besides, with the holidays coming up, Kiba was glad to be able to spend much more time at home. He was about to turn back to the TV when he heard Naruto end the call. "Ok mom. We will see you then!" Kiba's stomach jumped. Mom?! Naruto had told Kiba that his mother was very supporting of everything, but still. Meeting his loves only living parent was stressful. He was terrified of making a bad first impression.

Naruto bounded over, his sour mood having evaporated with the call. "Are you busy this weekend Kiba?" He asked, jumping over the back of the couch to land next to his boyfriend and leaning over so that he was right in the Inuzuka's face. Kiba smiled, trying to hide his nervousness. This was silly, he loved Naruto and everyone could see it, so why was he freaking out over the prospect of meeting his mother? "Not at all love. Why?" he asked, trying to feign like he hadn't heard a word of the call. "My mother wants to come down and meet you and see where I've been living the last few months if that's OK with you?" Kiba mentally shook. NO IT WASN'T OK! SOME STRANGER IN HIS HOUSE!

It had always been a 'thing' of his that having people come over was difficult. Kiba was terrified of having people in his place. It was rare for him to host parties, and usually when he did he got smashed drunk to avoid the paranoia. Letting Naruto move in had been one of the most terrifying things he'd ever done, but he was so happy that he had. Nothing in this world made him happier. But to have his love's mother come down and spend time here?! He didn't know how to handle it. Obviously there was no way he would say no to Naruto, but still he was panicking. Naruto's big blue eyes were peering right into him. Naruto knew what an issue having people over was for his boyfriend and that's why he had been so hesitant to ask. The terrified look on the brunette's face only served to further his guilt. "It's ok if the answer is no Kiba. I understand." Naruto didn't sound the least bit dejected, but Kiba knew better. Swallowing, he calmed himself.

"Of course she can come, and she is more than welcome to stay with us as well." The Inuzuka said. His voice much more solid than he had expected. Naruto leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Kiba. I promise it will be ok." He said, gently kissing his boyfriend before looking over at the clock and jumping up with a yelp. He was going to be late for work!

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Naruto was at work most of every day, which gave Kiba the opportunity to freshen up the apartment as much as he could. On a whim he replaced the old kitchen table and chairs with some decent furniture. When Naruto had arrived home that day he hadn't even questioned it. He had only smiled and told Kiba that it looked lovely. The next day Kiba had replaced the couch, although admittedly that was for more practical reasons. He wouldn't have felt right having Naruto's mother sit on the same couch were so many _other_ things had happened. He grinned to himself. They'd just have to break it in after she left.

With the little time left, Kiba spruced up the guest bedroom so that Kushina would have a decent place to sleep. The only down side was that the guest bedroom was directly next to his and Naruto's, and the walls were paper thin. Meaning he would have to tell Naruto no sex for the weekend. He knew that would go over horribly. Until he had met the blonde he thought _he_ was the horny one. Naruto still had the libido of a high school kid. There were nights that Kiba couldn't keep up with his love's incessant urges. Not that he minded of course, but at least for this weekend he'd have to manage to keep the blonde from seducing him. Kiba chuckled to himself. Easier said than done.

Before Kiba knew it, it was Friday night. He had just finished putting dinner in the oven, and Naruto was in the shower when there was a knock at his door. Immediately the nerves came back, but he swallowed them. There was nothing to be worried about. With one last deep breath, Kiba pulled open the door and his jaw hit the floor. Before him was a young woman who couldn't have been more than 30 with flowing red hair. Kiba had to blink and shake himself mentally to regain his composure. Naruto had told him that his mother looked young, but until he saw her in person he didn't quite believe it. Now he did. Kushina flashed him a dazzling smile, now he knew where Naruto got his from, and gave a slight bow. "You must be Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto has told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you".

Kiba blushed at his own rudeness of having not introduced himself beforehand. "Kushina, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please come in!" He stammered, trying to regain his cool composure. Stepping to the side so that she could enter Kiba heard the shower turn off from his bedroom. Good. Naruto had promised to help him with his nerves, and now was just about the time he could use his little blonde! Kiba lead the read headed woman over to the kitchen, taking her luggage to the guest room. Naruto still wasn't out of their room by the time he returned to the kitchen.

"You have quite the lovely home." She said, making Kiba blush slightly. Mentally he prepared himself for the evening. This was Naruto's mother. She was important to Naruto and important to him. There was nothing for him to worry about. Steeling himself he relaxed slightly with a grin. "Thanks! I'm glad you were able to make the trip out!" The more she was around, the more Kiba felt himself relaxing. The conversation floated around nothing in particular, bouncing from Kiba's life as an athlete, to how he and Naruto met, to the business with Sasuke.

Kiba was shocked at how little about the black-haired man Kushina knew. Apparently Naruto wasn't the best about telling his mother when he was upset, although Kiba completely understood. He wasn't exactly very open with his family either, but his mother had a more… forceful way of making him talk. Carefully he made sure to walk through all the events that had happened since he had met Naruto, leaving out some of the more personal details about the events that had transpired, he wasn't sure how Naruto would feel about him talking about their love life with his mother.

Slowly, Kiba felt himself become more and more open with the red-haired woman that sat across the table from him. The stress and dismay that he had felt earlier began to slowly melt away as the comfort and relaxed air of the woman before him was infectious. Before he knew it, he was joking and laughing with Naruto's mother, his discomfort completely forgotten. The more he spoke with Kushina, the more he realized where Naruto got his overwhelmingly positive outlook from. The woman was not only highly intelligent, but had a view on the world that, had Kiba not known his lover, would have struck him speechless.

By the time Naruto walked into the kitchen, the food had been placed on the table and Kiba and his mother were laughing light-heartedly. The blonde had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. His Kiba, comfortable with someone else in his house? The idea was shocking. Placing his hand on the brunette's shoulder, Naruto walked over and hugged his mother. Kushina returned the gentle hug for a moment, and Kiba had to smile at the loving embrace of a mother and her child. Suddenly, the red-head knocked the blonde on the head viciously with her fist. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND GREET ME ALONE!" she shouted at Naruto as the blonde rubbed his head where he had been hit. Kiba laughed to himself as the blonde turned with a slight blush on his cheeks. Naruto looked adorable when he was embarrassed. "Sorry Kiba…." The blonde mumbled, and Kiba burst out laughing. There was nothing more adorable than his very sexy, intelligent boyfriend acting like a 3 year old who just got scolded by his mother. Kiba grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him to him for a quick kiss. "You're forgiven love". The blonde grinned his adorable grin and Kiba couldn't help but smile in return. "Now, let's get to eating!" Said Kushina, to great agreement from Kiba and Naruto.

* * *

Sakura tore out the picture of Kiba from the newspaper she had before her. Fuck him. And the little blonde. They ruined her life. They took her Sasuke. It's all their fault. Standing, she walked over to her wall. It was littered with pictures of Naruto as well as notes about his life, family, and work. She knew everything about him. She would find him, and she would make him regret taking her Sasuke away. There was nothing that would stop her, she thought as she crushed the picture in her hand.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba would feel the pain that she felt. Running a hand over the scars on her wrists she smiled. It was not a sweet smile, nor was it content. It belied the madness below. She shivered in anticipation. She would not rest until their lives were ruined.

Not long after dinner the phone rang. Kiba stood from his position on the couch with a quick "excuse me", and left Naruto and Kushina to chat as he answered it. The moment he picked it up he was berated by the strict voice on the other end of the line. "Kiba, how dare you not tell me that you had a boyfriend!" Kiba sighed. It was his mother. Tsume Inuzuka, a woman not known for being gentile when she was kept in the dark about her son's affairs. But for all her strict nature Kiba knew that she cared for him deeply, and he owed nearly all of his success as a soccer star to her support.

"I apologize mother. I had intended on introducing you in person. However I'm actually in the middle of an evening with Naruto and his mother at the moment. Can I call you back?" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"You will bring them both to lunch at my house tomorrow. Noon. Don't be late. Enjoy your evening." Kiba sighed again, he had known his mother would have made plans as soon as she had heard that Naruto was his boyfriend. The woman had been part of the more secretive parts of the National Security Force for years. She had ears and eyes everywhere. Trying to hide anything from her was pointless. She had planned this lunch tomorrow as soon as Kushina had purchased her ticket out here most likely.  
"Yes mother. We will be there." Kiba said, hanging up the phone gently. He scratched his head in annoyance as he walked back to the duo in the living room. Kushina smiled at him, "I'm guessing that was Tsume? She had called me earlier today and invited me to lunch tomorrow. She had noted that she hadn't told you yet however." Kiba shook his head, bemused. Of course Kushina already knew. Naruto however looked a bit confused. Kiba quickly explained to his boyfriend about his mother, and her … pension, for wanting to always be one step ahead of everybody. Surprisingly Naruto didn't seem as put off as he had expected the blonde to be, in fact the blonde seemed to be amused by the entire situation. Both Naruto and his mother seemed overjoyed to have lunch at the Inuzuka's household the next day. Kiba, not so much.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. The trio spent the night laughing and talking. Kiba learned that Kushina was a computer nerd herself, her words, not his, and that she is the reason that Naruto knew so much about software development and general programming. Her mannerisms all belied that fact that she was a gentile woman, but as Kiba had seen earlier that evening, not one to be trifled with. However, the one thing that stood out beyond all others is that she loved Naruto, and by extension, she would care for him so long as he was a part of Naruto's life. Hopefully that would be forever, Kiba thought, the smile on his face lasting through the night.

When Kushina was ready to retire, Naruto showed his mother to her room, and gave her a short tour of the rest of the apartment. Kiba said a quick goodnight, giving the woman a quick hug, a bit shocked when she kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Kiba" She said, and Kiba got the distinct impression that he had become her son as well. It was a nice feeling to be so wholly accepted by his love's only family. As he walked into the room, he heard Kushina say something to Naruto that he couldn't quite make out before he heard her door close and the blonde walked into their room, the door shutting softly behind him. Naruto looked up at Kiba with quizzical blue eyes.

"So?"

"So what?" Kiba asked, confused.

"So what did you think of her?" Naruto chirped as he turned to peel off his shirt, throwing it carelessly in the direction of the hamper. Kiba grinned as he walked up to his shirtless beauty, and pulled Naruto close to him, staring down into his crystal blue eyes. "I think she's great. I'm glad that she got the chance to come." Naruto smiled and nuzzled into Kiba's chest. "Good. I was worried you'd be upset by her being here." Kiba shrugged. "For a moment I was, but she has a very relaxing effect on me. Something you've obviously inherited." Kiba winked and gently poked the blonde's nose. Naruto wrinkled his face at his boyfriend, gently biting the offending finger like a puppy for a moment before letting go and giving Kiba a quick peck on the lips before continuing to get ready for bed.

Kiba quickly undressed and hopped into the bed, turning to latch onto the blonde when he felt the other man lay beside him. He heard Naruto make a small purring like sound as he snuggled his back into Kiba's arms. The blonde's firm body pressing up against him was quickly turning him on. Kiba knew Naruto was grinning as the blonde began to slowly wiggle his hips, pushing his butt against Kiba's ever hardening member. With a growl, Kiba began to gently bite the back of Naruto's neck, running his hand gently down the man's chest, resting right on the line of Naruto's boxers.

*smut warning*

Naruto nearly purred as Kiba began to lick the back of his neck gently, the more feral mood coming out of his lover. He could feel his erection pushing painfully against the front of his boxers as Kiba toyed with him. He jumped as Kiba reached down over his boxers and began to stroke his aching manhood. If there was one thing that Kiba could do, it was drive Naruto crazy. Slowly, teasingly, Kiba ran his hand over the clothed shaft, letting his nearly claw like nails stimulate the man in his arms. Naruto twitched and moaned as his boyfriend touched him. He was so hard it hurt.

"Kiba… please…" He moaned, and Kiba was more than happy to oblige. Slipping one hand under the blonde's boxers he wrapped his hand around Naruto's member and began to slowly pump, earning more purring from the lithe blonde. Suddenly, Kiba flipped Naruto onto his back so that he was beneath him, and gave him a slow deep kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as Kiba stripped Naruto of his boxers. With his tongue, Kiba worked his way from Naruto's mouth, down his neck, to his chest, spending just enough time at each nipple to make it hard before working his way down. When he reached Naruto's pulsing cock he paused and looked up into his lover's desperate blue eyes. The way Naruto's hips kept thrusting up there was no question as to what the man wanted, but Kiba wouldn't be that nice tonight.

Half-grinning, he began to slowly lick around the inside of Naruto's thigh, stopping just before he reached the base of the other man's member, before repeating the process on the other side. Naruto couldn't lie still. Every time Kiba's tongue touched him it was like fire in his veins and his hips would flinch involuntarily. After repeating this many times, and when Naruto was at the point where he would have been shouting and begging if his mother hadn't been so close, Kiba obliged his lover and took Naruto's aching cock into his mouth. Naruto moaned and ran his hands through Kiba's hair as the other man began to lick and suck on his member, slowly moistening its entirety with his mouth. Slowly, Kiba began to suck faster and faster, his head pumping up and down on Naruto's cock to the point where Naruto began to squeeze his hair. He knew his lover was close so he abruptly stopped. Naruto was panting and moaning beneath him as he grabbed the bottle of lube he kept next to the bed.

"Hurry… Please… I want you…" breathed Naruto as Kiba began to prepare him, first one finger, and then two. Naruto pushed back on each, wanting more, wanting Kiba inside him. Kiba grinned at the moaning body below him. There was nothing sexier in this world than knowing that Naruto wanted him so badly. Quickly, he stripped off his own boxers and prepared to enter his love. At the sight of Kiba's rock hard member, Naruto's pleading got even louder. Quickly the man obliged, placing his cock at the blonde's entrance and slowly pushing in inch by inch. Naruto nearly screamed as Kiba pushed in, begging Kiba for more. The Inuzuka couldn't stop himself, quickly he began to pick up pace until he was thrusting his full length in and out of Naruto as hard as fast as he could. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, as the sight of the writhing blonde beneath him was quickly pushing him over the edge.

"Naruto…. I'm gonna…" He panted, looking into his lovers eyes. Naruto was hardly able to speak as his throat was getting sore from moaning, but Kiba heard him pant out "Me too". With that, Naruto tensed, shooting his seed all over himself and Kiba. The feeling of Naruto tensing was more than Kiba could take, and he came violently inside of the blonde, his seed dripping as he slowly unsheathed himself from his lover.

*end smut warning*

Kiba fell to the bed panting, Naruto lying next to him. The stickiness between them quickly forgotten as they looked into each other's eyes. The blonde smiled up at his lover and kissed him gently, all the ferocious passion gone, replaced by the deep emotions the two shared. "I love you Kiba." The blonde muttered as he drifted off to sleep. Kiba smiled and kissed the top of Naruto's head. "I love you too," he whispered before falling into the darkness of sleep.

As the sun was coming up, Naruto had already finished half of his run. The blonde loved to run in the early mornings, it was peaceful and quiet, and, after nights like last night, made for a good way to work out his sore muscles. Kiba, as per usual had slept in, saying he got enough running while he was training. Naruto supposed it was true, but he would have preferred to have the man with him right now. From where he was on the outskirts of Kohona, the sun seemed to ignite the city below. Flashes of red, orange and gold made the quiet city appear to be ablaze. It was truly a breathtaking sight. For just a moment Naruto stopped running to admire the view. Today was going to be a great day. He could feel it.

By the time Naruto was home, his mother was already in the kitchen, fussing around with breakfast. The blonde laughed to himself. Just like his mother to make herself at home no matter where she was. He jogged up and gave her a quick good morning hug, which she didn't return as she was facing the stove. "Let your boyfriend know breakfast will be ready soon!" She said. Naruto nodded, laughing. Kushina looked at him quizzically. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing mother. Thank you for cooking breakfast!" Said Naruto as he bounded back into his room. Surprisingly, Kiba was no longer in bed, but Naruto could hear the shower running. A devious thought came to his mind as he quickly stripped and pushed open the bathroom door before walking in silently and closing it behind him.

Through the steam, he knew Kiba couldn't hear him as he slowly made his way towards the shower. Luckily for him, the glass shower was large enough to fit many so he had no trouble opening the door without Kiba noticing. As he slipped inside, he quickly wrapped his arms around Kiba, biting down hard on the other man's neck and quickly wrapping his arms around the man's torso. Kiba jumped at first but quickly softened into Naruto's arms with a slight moan as Naruto began to trace patterns on his stomach with his nails.

*more smut*

Immediately Kiba felt himself harden as Naruto reached down and began to play with him. He pushed back against the man holding him, feeling Naruto's stiffness pressing back against him. Naruto smiled and reached down to stroke Kiba's aching cock. "Having a good morning my love?" he quipped, licking the back of Kiba's neck as he continued to pump. The brunette in his arms moaned that he was as Naruto slid his hand around to Kiba's ass, slowly inserting two fingers, using the shower and Kiba's soaped body as lube. Immediately Kiba began to moan, and bent over slightly to give Naruto easier access. Naruto took it willingly, using his fingers to just gloss over Kiba's spot, just to make the other man moan. By the time he was ready, Kiba could barely stand, and was leaning heavily on the side of the shower. Naruto grinned, now was his chance to make up for how sore he was this morning. Grabbing the bottle of lotion from the side of the shower, he quickly covered his own aching member and placed it at Kiba's entrance. He didn't get the change to push in however, as Kiba pushed his hips back, taking all of Naruto into himself. Naruto smiled and grabbed Kiba's hips, stopping him from moving any more, but leaving his cock fully sheathed inside the brunette.

"Now now, that's a bad puppy." Naruto purred. Kiba moaned as Naruto began to thrust again, pulling Kiba harder and harder against him with his hips. Kiba knew if he didn't have the shower holding him up he surely would've fallen over from ecstasy as he felt Naruto thrust into him over and over again. Leaning over his lover, Naruto wrapped his hand around Kiba's member, and began to pump in time with his trusting. For a moment Kiba thought he would be able to hold on, but as Naruto began to pump more and more fervently, Kiba knew he was approaching the edge. Then with one hard pump, he felt Naruto empty his cum into him and it pushed him over the edge. He came, squirting his seed all over Naruto's hand as Naruto pulled out of him.

*end more smut*

Kiba was panting against the glass as the water washed over the duo. He realized that it had become quite cold. Quickly he turned off the water and pulled Naruto in for a kiss. "Your mother is waiting for us." He whispered into Naruto's ear. The blonde nodded "Yes, and she made us breakfast." That got the brunette's attention. Quickly he jumped up and began to dry off. Naruto laughed again. If there was one way to get his boyfriends attention it was food.

Breakfast was pleasant. The trio were never at a lack for conversation, mostly thanks to Naruto and Kushina, but it was nice to see his boyfriend so happy. Kiba had a feeling in the pit of his stomach however at the prospect of not only Naruto, but Kushina as well meeting his mother today. Well that wasn't the only thing, Kiba reminded himself. There was another reason that he was nervous. But that would come later.

When they arrived at the Inuzuka estate, Tsume was standing out front ready to greet them as Kiba had expected. She was wearing her usual outfit of black pants with a black shirt, just tight enough to tell that the body underneath was not only lithe but muscular, and the stoic expression on her face told whoever was looking that this was not a woman to be messed with. What Kiba was not expecting however, was for her to smile and run up to hug Naruto the moment he stepped out of the car. The blonde didn't look the least bit disturbed however, eagerly returning the hug as if they were friends that had known each other for ages. Then Tsume moved on to Kushina, giving a slight bow before pulling the other woman into a hug as well. When Kiba got out of the car, she only flashed him a quick smile before leading them to the back of the house where they would be spending the afternoon.

It seemed that Kiba had been worried over nothing, as for the entirety of the day, there was nothing but laughter and smiles. Even his mother, the great stoic Tsume Inuzuka seemed to be greatly enjoying herself and she often spoke of how proud she was of Kiba, as well as how happy she was to have Naruto as an informal part of the family. Overall, it was a perfectly jovial occasion. By nightfall, Kiba had started a large bonfire and the four had sat themselves around it, Tsume and Kushina to one side talking as mothers do about their children. Naruto leaning in Kiba's arms and watching the fire. Kiba realized this was the moment. He had wanted to make more of a spectacle but there was no reason to wait. He needed to do it now.

"Naruto…." Kiba started, his voice gentile. The deep shining blue eyes that he loved so dearly looked up at him, the fire reflecting in them. From across the fire he heard his mother gently end the conversation with Kushina and both women were avidly focused on their two children. Somehow Kiba suspected his mother already knew. Damn spies. "I have a question for you…." Kiba continued, ignoring the two. The only one who had his focus right now was Naruto.

Naruto looked confused but nodded. "What is it Kiba?"

Kiba reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box, opening it before Naruto revealed a single white gold band. One red gem, one blue, the only decoration. It was the perfect symbol for the two of them.

"Will you marry me?"

The question hung in the air for a moment. Kiba heard Kushina gasp, no response from his mother, but his eyes never left Naruto's. At first it seemed like Naruto was confused. He didn't respond and Kiba was worried he had acted too rashly. Suddenly Naruto pounced, tears pouring from his eyes.

"YES YES YES! OF COURSE I WILL" he shouted, holding Kiba so tightly that the Inuzuka felt like he was likely to break in half. Not that he minded of course. Smiling the biggest smile he had ever felt on his face, Kiba slowly slid the ring onto Naruto's finger before the blonde leaned in and kissed him fiercely, to a chorus of cheers from Kushina and a smile and nod of approval from Tsume.

* * *

Tsume put the phone down. One of her contacts had heard something rather disturbing. It had been nearly 3 months since Naruto and Kiba had announced their engagement much to the joy of most of Kohona. However apparently there were a few who weren't so happy with the decision. She smiled a sly smile. She would let nothing interfere with her son's and her soon to be son-in-law's day. You don't want to make an enemy of a dog. They protect their own to death. She quickly walked over to her computer. There was much planning to be done, and only three weeks to do it.

* * *

Kushina was overjoyed staring at Naruto in his tuxedo. He looked so dashing. At first she had been a bit surprised that he had called her and asked for her to take him tux shopping. She figured he had already chosen what he was going to wear for his own wedding, but apparently the blonde had given it zero thought. So here they were, two weeks until the big day, with Naruto shouting at the seamstress to stop poking him with needles. The red head had to stifle a chuckle. She had never seen Naruto as happy as the moment that Kiba had asked him to get married. She only hoped that they would stay so happy forever, and that Naruto wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing his lover for a very long time. The thought of Minato brought a tear to her eye, but it was quickly brushed away before Naruto could see. She missed her husband dearly, but now was not the time to reflect on the past. The coming event was about her son's future.

* * *

Sakura paced her living room. Everything had been set. She had learned the location of Naruto and Kiba's wedding and had everything planned out. Her entry, the act, and the escape route. She would make sure that Naruto never felt happy again. She would repay him for everything that happened to Sasuke. Her phone rang. It was time. She had a 'friend' to meet.

* * *

Kiba thought he was going to throw up. Standing in the small room with him was three of his best friends from the Nine-Tails. All of them dressed to the nines. Kiba of course, wearing his tuxedo. It was the big day. By tonight he and Naruto would be married. He would have the golden ball of energy by his side forever. It made him insanely happy to think about but as the moments ticked down until the beginning of the wedding he began to feel the weight and enormity of the responsibility on his shoulders. Naruto would be his to take care of, to love, and to cherish for the rest of his life. What if he couldn't do it? What if he mad Naruto unhappy? He had been thinking these things all day, and all day his friends had been reminding him how much Naruto loved him and how perfect they were together. Still Kiba was terrified. He wanted everything to be perfect, not for his sake, but for Naruto's.

A bell outside rang. It was time. Taking one more deep breath, Kiba thanked his groom's men and walked out to the altar. Shikamaru and Kakashi were already standing on Naruto's side as his best men, and Kiba smiled warmly at them. Kakashi returned the gesture while Shikamaru just kind of smirked. Oddly enough that relaxed Kiba. He had the support of the two people who had cared for Naruto longer than he had known him. If they were content with Naruto marrying him, there should be no reason to be worried.

He knew all this was silly. He knew how deeply he loved Naruto and he was beyond certain about how deeply Naruto loved him. There was nothing to worry about.

Then the music started.

Kiba's legs suddenly turned to mush as the crowd below stood. Tsume and Kushina both sat front and center on each side of the aisle. Before his mother turned to watch Naruto, she gave him a small wink and motioned with her hand for him to take a deep breath. Kiba did, but it didn't help much. The moment that Naruto was in sight he wanted to run up and hold the blonde. He had seen Naruto dressed up before, but the sight of him in a perfectly styled tuxedo, on their wedding day, was almost more than Kiba could bare. He looked perfect. Kiba felt his eyes watering.

As Naruto made it to the altar, Kiba took his hands together. The woman conducting began to speak. The ceremony was not religious, even though it was being held in a church. Neither Kiba nor Naruto thought that religion was worth considering. In fact, as Kiba had come to learn while planning the wedding, both he and Naruto were Atheistic. Not that it mattered either way. Through the ceremony, the woman, Tsunade, Kiba thought he remembered her name being, spoke evenly but loudly. No one in the small cathedral had any problem hearing her as she pronounced words of love and devotion over the two men.

When it came time for the vows, Kiba felt Naruto's hands begin to shake ever so slightly as he spoke the words "I do." Kiba couldn't tear his eyes away from the big blue orbs before him as he listened to the same vows for him before speaking "I do."

"If there is anyone who objects to the union of these two speak now or forever hold your peace!" For a moment there was silence. Then a loud thud, almost as if a sack of potatoes had been dropped from a height and hit the floor. No one thought anything of it, but Kiba thought he saw his mom smile ever so slightly but he couldn't tell. All he heard was "Then I now pronounce you wed. You may kiss your husband!" before sweeping Naruto in to a deep kiss. Naruto was his, forever. And nothing and no one would ever change that.

The reception was without incident, the duo never leaving each other's side as they accepted congratulations and well wishes from all their friends near and far. It was a perfect night. At one point, a man dressed in a nice black suit came over to Kiba's mother, they exchanged words that Kiba couldn't hear, before he turned to Kiba, gave a small nod, and walked out. Kiba thought little of it. His mother was something akin to a spy. Working with men like that was her line of business. Whatever he said didn't seem to faze her so he didn't worry.

All through the night he and Naruto would steal kisses before they finally got the chance to end the reception and run their way into their limo. The honeymoon had officially begun, and neither man was the wiser to a dark black van driving the opposite way. Or to the fact that there was a small bullet hole in the glass window just outside the church. It wasn't until they returned that they would even learn of the mysterious disappearance of Sakura Haruno.

Kiba had Naruto, and Naruto had Kiba. They were together and they were happy. That's all that mattered.

THE END

 **A/N: So that's all for this portion of the story. Again, if you'd like to read more, I'll probably write a sequel and maybe even a few tangential side fics, but I'll only publish what I think my readers want! So please review and let me know! Thank you all so much! Please do read my other stories if you feel so inclined. I'm grateful that you all stuck around this far!**

 **Hope to see you again soon!**

 **-Novi.**


End file.
